Second Chance
by cmahorror
Summary: Begins right after the Jason reveal: Patrick realizes that something is wrong with Robin and goes to find her.
1. Chapter 1

As thrilled as I am by the Scrubs reunion, I am also frustrated by the rushed pacing. JT stated that they filmed 11 shows in two days. Given KMc's love for him and the show, I have no doubts that they could have gotten her to film for a couple of weeks. With the block taping schedule, they could have done 5 times that in two weeks and slowed it down.

Throw in the fact that they have known about JT's exit since the beginning of October, there was plenty of time to craft a story that would have made much more sense and not feel so freaking rushed.

Since I use my writing to vent my frustrations, I decided to do my own exit story using that timeline. This one starts right after it was revealed that Jake was Jason.

Enjoy!  
Cristina

Chapter One

"Robin, it's Patrick. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this message." Patrick hung up the phone, completely unsurprised that her phone went to voicemail. Robin never picked up his calls anymore and only called at her scheduled time each week to speak to Emma. He stared at the phone for a minute and then put it back in his pocket. "Why won't you take my calls?"

"Patrick?" Anna heard the last statement as she walked up to him at the nurse's desk. "Was that Robin?"

"Her voicemail – I need to know why she lied to me and told me Jason was dead." The reveal that Sam's husband was still alive had shocked both him and his fiancée. "Anna, it doesn't make any sense."

"I know she has PTSD but…" Anna was cut off by a sound coming from Patrick's pocket.

Patrick pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it immediately. "Robin?"

"Patrick?" Robin was scared. "Is something wrong with Emma?"

"No, Emma is fine." He leaned against the hospital wall and slowly slid down it. Hearing her actual voice, not a recording had granted him a little bit of relief.

"Thank God." Robin's eyes filled with tears of relief. Patrick's message had scared her badly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Robin – Jason is alive." Patrick waited for her to sound shocked or surprised.

"How do you know that?" Helena had told Robin that Jason had disappeared following their escape and no one knew where he was. "Is he in Port Charles?"

"I don't understand Robin, you told me you couldn't save him." Patrick ran his hands through his hair as he tried to comprehend what Robin was saying.

Robin looked at the door and saw that her guard, Manrico, had stepped out so she took advantage of his absence. "Patrick, I don't have much time. I am so sorry but…"

"Robin?" Patrick stood up and began running down the hall, hoping for better reception. "Robin!"

"Patrick, what happened?" Anna followed Patrick as he made his way to the roof.

"She was cut off." Patrick was about to say something else when the phone rang again. "Robin?"

Manrico kept his arm tight around Robin's waist as he held the phone to her ear. "I, I lost reception. What I was going to say is I am so sorry that I was wrong about Jason. I really thought he had died at the clinic."

Something in her voice alarmed him. Patrick took a deep breath. "Robin, are you okay? You sound funny."

"Just a long day here and I was worried about you and Emma." Tears fell down Robin's face as her guard pulled her closer. "I have to go. Tell Emma I love her and Patrick, I love you."

"Robin?" Patrick heard the dial tone and, once again, she was gone.

"Patrick? What is going on?" Anna had known Patrick for years and she could see something was wrong.

Patrick stared out at Port Charles for a minute before he answered her. "I don't know but I need to go talk to Obrecht."

"Obrecht – why?" Anna couldn't imagine why Patrick would willingly go see the chief of staff – he hated the woman.

Patrick headed towards the door. "I need to arrange some time off – I'm going to go see my ex-wife."

* * *

"Why did you do that Robin?" Manrico shook his head as he walked back into the lab with a tablet in his hand. "You know that if you don't behave someone you love will pay the price."

Robin began to plead with him. "But I didn't say anything…"

"This isn't up to me and you know it." He set the tablet down on the table and took a moment to touch her cheek. "I am trying my best to protect you."

Robin took a deep breath. Manrico had made it clear that he had feelings for her – feelings that she could never return. "Manrico…"

"I know." He pushed the power button and the screen on the tablet came on.

"Emma." Robin picked up the tablet and gently touched the screen, staring at her beautiful baby girl. "She has gotten so big."

Emma was in a park and was looking around. Less than a minute later a woman came up and began speaking to her. Robin looked at Manrico. "What is going on?"

Manrico shook his head. "I can't stop this Robin, I'm sorry."

"No, she's just a little girl. Please don't do this." Robin looked back at the screen and saw the woman hold out her hand. Emma backed away. "That's it baby, remember what we taught you."

The woman grabbed Emma and Robin watched helplessly as her daughter fought the woman furiously. There was no sound but she could see Emma's mouth open wide as she screamed for help. Moments later the woman dropped her and took off as Tracy Quartermaine came into the picture and comforted the little girl. "She got away."

"If my boss wanted her taken, she would have been taken. This was just a warning Robin." Manrico took the tablet from her hand. "Next time she joins you here."

"There won't be a next time – I promise." Robin sat down at the table, exhausted from worrying about Emma.

"Good." Manrico headed to the door. "I'll be back in a little while with supper and your protocol."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anna was waiting for Patrick outside of Obrecht's office when he came storming out. "Patrick, what happened?"

"She tried to tell me that I couldn't take the time off." Patrick kept walking to the elevator. "I told her that I have four weeks of vacation and personal days left to take this year and I was taking it."

"Can you do that?" Anna didn't want Patrick to lose his job.

"I don't have any surgeries scheduled so I have no problem calling in every day if needed." Patrick waited for Anna to get on the elevator before joining her. "Obrecht can go to the board and complain or go to hell – I don't care."

They had no sooner gotten off the elevator when Patrick's phone rang. "Hello? Tracy – what do you mean you are with Emma?" Patrick stopped suddenly. "Someone tried to what? I'll be right there."

Patrick ran to his car while Anna chased after him. "Patrick? What happened?"

"Get in the car. Someone tried to kidnap Emma in the park."

* * *

"Emma!" Patrick ran across the park and picked up his little girl in his arms, hugging her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yes daddy." Emma buried her head in her father's neck as she nodded her head. "I did what you and mommy and Grandma Anna said – I screamed until someone came to help me."

"That's my girl." Patrick looked up and saw Mac running over to them. Anna had called him on their way to the park and asked him to meet them there. "Mac, thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course." Mac reached over and gently rubbed his great-niece's back. "I understand that you were a very brave girl today."

"She seemed nice at first but then she grabbed me. I did what mommy told me – I screamed and fought her and then Mrs. Quartermaine came over and she ran away." Emma looked at her father and tears filled her eyes. "Can I call her? I really want to talk to mommy."

"You know what sweetheart, why don't I take you back to our house for some ice cream while Daddy and Grandma Anna talk to the detectives?" Mac opened up his arms and Emma quickly jumped from her dad to him. "Is that okay?"

"I think it is a great idea." Patrick knew that Emma was safe with Mac and then he could work with Anna to get to the bottom of what had happened today. "You stay with Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia and I will be back to get you in just a little bit. I love you."

Emma leaned over to kiss her dad on the cheek. "I love you too daddy."

Patrick waited until Mac was out of sight before turning to Anna. "Anna, this cannot be a coincidence. I call Robin, she sounds scared and barely talks to me and less than an hour later someone tries to kidnap Emma? I can't help but think that the two things are related - like it was a message to Robin."

"I agree." Anna pulled out her phone and made a call. "Robert, I need you to arrange transport to Paris for me, Mac, Felicia, Patrick and Emma. We think something is going on with Robin."

* * *

"Thanks Mac." Patrick opened the front door to his house and saw Sam sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for him. "If you would, bring Emma here in about an hour. I'll get her packed and we can head to the airport together."

Sam looked at Patrick strangely. "Airport? Where are you going?"

Patrick sighed. "Paris – we need to go see Robin."

"Okay, well, I'll get mine and Danny's bags packed and…"

Patrick cut her off. "I'm not asking you to go with me." He sat down next to her. "I think we need to talk."

"Patrick…"

"I've been thinking about what I said to you yesterday after we found out that Jake was Jason and how I said that Robin and I getting back together ended up being a mistake." Patrick still couldn't believe that he had said that – it couldn't be further from the truth. "I was wrong to say that. I loved having Robin back and it about killed me when she left to save Jason."

"So why did you say that?" Sam was already confused about the situation and Patrick's words weren't helping.

"Fear, denial – I guess I thought if I said it I could make myself believe it." Patrick shook his head. "But I was wrong – you need time to think about what you want to do."

"I know what I want to do – I want to marry you." Sam smiled at him. "This is our family and I love it and you."

"I love you too Sam but the only reason this family exists is because you thought Jason was dead. If you had known that Jason was still alive you would have never even looked twice at me, at least not romantically." Patrick took Sam's hand in his. "The truth is that we have settled into something simple and easy because we couldn't be with the ones wanted to be with. I know you love me but Jason is the love of your life and you have a chance to start over again with him and you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't at least try."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. She was sad but, deep in her heart, she knew he was right. "And you? Is this why you are going to see Robin?"

"I called her today to see why she told me Jason was dead. There was something in her voice that I hadn't heard before – she was scared. The call was short but I could hear it and then someone tried to kidnap Emma…"

"What!" Sam loved Emma and couldn't believe Patrick hadn't told her this immediately. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she did what she was taught to do – screamed and fought with the woman until she let her go. I will have a few words with Nikolas when I get back about the fact that his driver left my daughter alone in the park." Patrick still couldn't believe that Nikolas could be so careless. "The point is that I am beginning to think that Robin isn't staying away from us willingly, that someone is using Emma's safety to keep Robin away."

"I could go with you, maybe help watch Emma." Sam knew that it was a long shot but she wasn't quite ready to admit that their relationship was over. Jason didn't know who she was and he seemed happy to stay with Liz.

"Felicia, Mac and Anna are coming with us so, if my suspicions are true, we have plenty of help." Patrick knew they needed to make a clean break. "I don't know how long I will be gone but…"

"You know my mom and Julian moved into a new house," Sam realized that Patrick's mind was made up, "so the penthouse is empty again. I think it would be best if we moved back in there."

Patrick nodded his head. "I think so too."

Patrick watched as Sam slowly pulled the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him. "I hope you find what you are looking for in Paris and that Robin is okay. I owe her so much for saving Jason and returning him to his son."

"And I hope that Jason realizes that you are an amazing woman and gives your relationship another chance. You deserve to be with the man you love Sam." Patrick took the ring and smiled at her. "I want you to know that I don't regret asking you to marry me and I do love you."

"And I don't regret saying yes but as much as we love each other, we are in love with other people and it is time to try and get them back." Sam stood up and headed to their room. "I'll pack an overnight bag for me and Danny and we'll get the rest of our stuff tomorrow."

"Take your time." Patrick didn't want her to feel like he was throwing her out. "Good luck Sam."

"Good luck to you too Patrick. I hope you find her safe and sound." Sam left the room to pack her bags.

Patrick stood up and walked over to the mantle and looked at a picture of Robin and Emma that still sat on it. He ran his finger over Robin's face. "Me too Sam, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't understand daddy." Emma pouted as she and Patrick walked into their hotel room. "That is where I send all of mommy's letters but it wasn't a house – it was just a store with a bunch of old furniture."

Patrick sat down on the couch and sighed. The truth was the he hadn't expected Robin to be there but he had hoped, for Emma's sake, that he was wrong. The rest of the group was at a WSB field office trying to get additional help in tracking down Robin. Patrick had texted Anna after discovering the address he had been given was false. "It's called an antique shop and I know you are disappointed but maybe we can find something else to do while we wait for mommy to call us. I know, let's go see the Eiffel Tower."

Emma threw herself down on the couch. "I don't want to go anywhere until I find mommy."

Patrick shook his head. Much like Robin, Emma was as stubborn as the day was long. "Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake, we are going to do a little sight seeing while we wait to hear from your mom so go get your gloves because it is getting colder outside."

Emma gave a grunt of disapproval before standing up and heading into the other room. She was no sooner out of the room when he heard a knock on their hotel room door. He opened it up to find a older Asian woman standing there. "May I help you?"

"Monsieur Drake?" She waited for Patrick to nod before she continued. "My name is Madame Bovary and I found this note at my shop." She pulled his letter out of her purse. "You were looking for a Dr. Scorpio?"

"Yes, she's my wife, sorry ex-wife, and I was bringing our daughter here for a visit with her but I think we might have had the wrong address." Patrick found it suspicious that the woman showed up at their hotel room after receiving their note – he had left his phone number for her to call him at.

"If you would allow me to come in – I think I can explain what happened." She waited for Patrick to step aside and then entered the room just as Emma came back in.

Patrick smiled at Emma. "Emma, this is Madame Bovary – she owns the shop we were at."

"Bonjour Madame Bovary." Emma was thrilled to get a chance to use a little of the French her mother had taught her.

The woman favored Emma with a smile. "I understand you were looking for your mother."

Emma nodded. "Yes, do you know where she is?"

"She is not at my shop but there is another street on the other side of the city with the same name – in the residential area. I am sure that is where she is at." Madame Bovary bent over and shook Emma's hand. "I hope you get to see your mother soon."

"Me too. Merci Madame." Emma saw the woman's necklace fall out of her shirt. "I like your necklace."

The woman instantly took the necklace and slipped it back into her shirt. "Thank you." Madame Bovary stood back up and headed to the door. "I have to go but I hope you find your mother soon."

Patrick escorted the woman to the door. "Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too." She walked out into the hall and Patrick shut the door behind her.

"Well, that answers one question." Patrick saw that Emma had a strange look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher. "Emma, what is it?"

"It's just – that woman's necklace. Spencer had a tie pin with the same drawing on it. He said it was his family crest I think." Emma started to take off her coat, certain that her dad would want to get directions to the right address before they headed out to see her mom.

"Wait – Spencer Cassadine?" Emma nodded. "Emma, why don't you go watch TV while I get in touch with Grandma Anna and see when we are meeting everyone for supper?"

"But mommy…"

"I promise you that I am going to figure out where mommy is and bring her back here." Patrick bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Okay daddy." Emma let go of her dad and bounced back to the bedroom.

Patrick made sure she was out of sight before he called Anna. "Anna, I don't think we are going to find Robin in Paris."

Anna stepped out of the office so she could take the call. "What do you mean?"

"The woman who owned the shop we went to came by to talk to us. She said that the address we were looking for was in a residential area." Patrick kept an eye on Emma's room, making sure the little girl didn't hear his conversation.

"Okay – well we can go to the…"

"You don't understand. The woman was wearing a necklace – a necklace with the Cassadine crest on it." Patrick began pacing the room. "I can't tell you where she is but I can tell you that the Cassadines are involved and, since Victor is dead, that leaves Helena."

"Patrick – how do you know it's the Cassadine family crest?" Anna wanted to make sure before they headed off on a wild goose chase.

"Because Emma recognized it from something that Spencer wore." Patrick ran his hands through his hair and he thought about what this new information meant. "Do you think Nikolas knows? Is that why he had his driver leave Emma alone yesterday?"

Anna took a deep breath. She hated to think that one of Robin's oldest friends would do that to her or Emma but Nikolas was not the man Robin had known all those year ago and Anna knew it. "I hope not but we cannot rule out anything. The main thing to focus on is getting to Robin and bringing her home safe and sound."

"How can we do that if we don't know where she is?" Patrick felt like he had just lost her all over again.

"If Helena Cassadine is involved there is only one place she would be." Anna stepped back into the office and looked at the people assembled there. "It's time to take a trip back to Cassadine Island."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Robin was in her lab working when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Emma peeked around the edge. "Mommy?"

"Emma?" Robin jumped up from her stool and picked the little girl up in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy sent me to come and bring you home." Emma hugged her mom tight. "He said you needed to get your bottom home ASAP."

"He did, did he?" Robin leaned over and gently rubbed Emma's nose with hers.

"Well, daddy didn't say bottom, but I'm not allowed to say the word he used."

Robin laughed out loud. "Then let's not keep your dad waiting." Robin set Emma down and they headed towards the door. "So what did you do in school today?"

They stepped through the door as Emma started to answer her mom. "I started a new book…"

A pair of hands reached out and grabbed Emma, dragging the little girl away from her mom. "Emma!"

A second set of hands wrapped around Robin as she tried to get to her daughter. Robin fought to get out of them but they held her tight as Emma was dragged down the hall and through the door at the end. Robin began crying as she heard the click of high heels approaching her. "My little bird – did you really think I would let you be with her?"

"Damn you Helena!" Robin practically spat at the woman as she spoke. "She is just a little girl. Please let her go."

"But it's your fault that she is here." Helena walked over and stared Robin straight in the eyes. "I think it is time that Emma has a proper female role model." Helena nodded at the guard who began carrying Robin back to her lab. "Don't worry – I'll raise her as if she were my own."

Robin kept fighting as she was thrown back into the lab. The door slammed shut and she ran over, pounding on it wildly as she tried desperately to open the now locked door. "No! Leave her alone. Emma!"

"Robin?" Manrico was trying to wake her up from her nightmare. He ran his hand down her cheek. "Robin – wake up."

Robin's eyes flew open. She jumped off the bed. "I have to get to my daughter. I have to get her away from Helena."

Manrico stepped in front of the door and put his hands on both of Robin's arms, stopping her from going any further. "Robin, Emma is at home with her dad. I promise you, Helena doesn't have her."

Robin looked at the guard and remembered where she was. She stepped back and sat down on the bed. "She's with Patrick?"

"Yes, she is safe and happy – I promise." Manrico sat down with her on the bed and put his arm around her.

Relief filled Robin's body and she relaxed. "It was so real – Helena had her and she was going to…"

Robin dissolved into tears as the reality of her situation hit her once again. Manrico wrapped his other arm around her and held her tight while she cried. "It's alright Robin."

"No it's not." Robin began crying harder. "My little girl thinks that I abandoned her. What kind of mother lets her daughter think that?"

"Robin, you gave up your freedom for your child. You are protecting her and someday she will understand that." He began rubbing her back.

"How will she ever know if I can't get away from here?" Hopelessness overwhelmed her – these people would never let her go.

Manrico pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I think I have a way of getting you out of here."

Robin knew her room was bugged she stayed in his arms. "How?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "It's time for you to die Robin."

* * *

"I promise – as soon as mommy is ready we will head straight to the house and join you and Aunt Felicia." Emma and Felicia had gone to a small villa outside of Normandy, actually a WSB safe house, to prepare for Robin's homecoming. "I love you. Be good and we will see you soon."

Anna smiled at him. "So are they all settled in?" Patrick nodded. "Good – now we can concentrate on saving our girl."

"I don't understand – why are we staying in Athens?" Patrick paced the hotel room while the rest of their party unpacked. He looked at his ex-in-laws and sighed. "We know she is on that island."

Robert shook his head. "We need to be smart about this."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Yes, the last time we visited Cassadine Island we ended up staying much longer than we had planned."

Mac walked over and attempted to comfort Patrick. "I understand your frustration but we need to make sure that we have everything in order before we go to that island." Mac placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "If we aren't absolutely certain where Robin is before we go to that island then we might alert them to our presence and they could have time to move her again."

"It's just," Patrick turned to Mac, "I let her down Mac. I missed all the signs that she was in trouble and now…"

"We are going to find her." Mac knew that Patrick wasn't the only one feeling guilty. "We are going to find her and we will bring her home to her daughter."

Robert looked at Anna. "Frisco has some men doing reconnaissance right now and we should have the information we need this afternoon. Then we can come up with a plan and get Robin." He was about to say something else when his phone rang. "Speak of the devil." Robert answered the phone. "What do you have for me?"

Mac looked at Patrick. "See, it won't be long and…"

"Son of a bitch! You get a boat ready to go – we leave in three hours." Robert hung up the phone and looked at the group. "Our man on the island was able to finally slip away and give us some intel. Helena Cassadine died a few days ago. Her partner in crime is preparing to leave the island but wants to clear up all loose ends before he does."

Patrick was almost afraid to ask. "What partner?"

Robert briefly hesitated before answering the man. "Jerry Jacks."

Mac asked the next question. "And clear up loose ends?"

"Jacks is currently having Robin collect all her research, organize it and then…" Robert didn't want to finish that sentence.

Patrick ran to the door. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

"Patrick wait." Mac stopped the man. "If Robert truly thought Robin was in immediate danger he would be on that island before you could blink."

"I swear to you Patrick – Robin is safe until morning. Jerry will not kill her until he is certain that he has gotten everything he can out of her and my daughter is brilliant." Robert looked at Anna. "She will be able to draw this out until we can get there."

"Robert," Patrick was not reassured, "I cannot lose her."

"None of us can and, if you follow my lead, none of us will." Robert led Patrick back to the couch and opened up a bag that was sitting there. Robert pulled out a handgun and handed it to Patrick. "Now, we don't have a lot of time but here are the basics…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Robert rolled out a map of Cassadine Island on the table in the galley before standing up and talking to the group as they prepared to land on Cassadine Island. "Anna, Patrick, Mac and I will head to the lab while everyone spreads out and covers the exits." He pointed to a building on the south side of the island. "This is a rescue mission – try to take as many prisoners as possible. The important thing is to keep calm and get the doctor away from Jacks."

Patrick nodded his head and then turned around and looked out the window, keeping his focus on the island in front of them. Until he saw Robin and saw that she was safe he could not be calm. "How much longer Robert?"

"We will land at an alcove about a mile from the facility and then hike in – an hour at the most." Robert knew Patrick was anxious but they needed to be smart – going in guns blazing was not an option. "Get ready to be off the boat as soon as it lands."

Patrick took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

"How goes the packing my dear?" Jerry walked in and watched Robin as she slowly labeled another file. "Is that really necessary?"

"Unless you want to try and figure out what goes with what by yourself – yes. I put this research together and if you expect to get anything for it you need to know exactly the order it goes in." Robin handed him the folder. "Right on the tab it tells you where in the sequence that information goes."

Jerry looked down at the folder and noticed that it was file number 6 of 125. "Bloody hell woman – this will take weeks at the rate you are going."

"A couple of days more at the most." Robin took the folder from him and began going through the paperwork again. "Where is my protocol?"

Jerry threw a medicine bottle at her. "Here is your last dose."

Robin took the bottle and glared at him. "What do you mean last dose?"

"Well there really isn't any point to you taking it anymore, is there?" Jerry had made it clear that his last act before leaving the island was going to be killing Robin. He felt that shooting her was an appropriate bookend to their relationship. "The only reason I am giving you that dose is because it was all that was left and I saw no reason to waste it."

Robin glared at him once more before going over to the sink and filling a glass with water. She dumped the pills on the counter as Manrico came into the lab. "Mr. Jacks, we have the rest of the facility packed up and ready to go."

"Thank you – now all we need to do is get Dr. Scorpio-Drake to do her part and we can get going." Jerry watched Robin take the pills and impatiently stormed over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her back to her work. "You've taken your pills, now get going!"

Robin stumbled and the glass smashed on the floor. She dropped down, grabbed a large shard of glass and stabbed Jerry in the leg. Jerry screamed out in pain and tried to grab her but Robin ducked out of his grasp and ran towards the door.

Manrico had run towards Jerry when he heard him scream but Jerry quickly waved him off. "I'm done playing games - go kill her and bring me back proof that she is dead!"

Manrico ran out the door and headed in the direction that Robin had gone.

* * *

Robert eased his way down the hall as he, Mac and Anna cleared each corner. The guards had been more than willing to surrender to the WSB agents once they realized they were surrounded and now they just had to find Jerry, his main guard Manrico and Robin. Robert got to the lab door and quickly kicked it open. "Freeze!"

Jerry stumbled as he stood up. Patrick came running through the door and threw him against the wall. "Where is she? Where is Robin?"

Jerry smirked at Patrick. "You're too late – Robin is dead."

Anna kept her gun pointed at Jerry's head. "You're lying. The guards said that Robin was still alive."

"And she was until she stabbed me and tried to escape. One of my guards got a little overzealous and shot her." Jerry moved his hand to his pocket and heard three guns click. "I am just getting you a picture to show you." He pulled a Polaroid picture out of his pocket and handed it to Patrick.

Patrick stared at it in disbelief. Robin was lying on a cold, grey slab and she was pale with a gunshot wound right over her heart. Tears filled his eyes. "No, she's not dead. You faked this somehow."

Jerry shook his head. "Sadly, no. You know, she believed until that last moment that you would realize that something was wrong and come to save her. I'm sure she would have been thrilled to find out that you did."

Patrick fell back against one of the tables in the lab as he handed the picture to Anna. "She didn't, she didn't say," Patrick stumbled over the words, "she never let on that she was in danger."

"No, Helena was very good at using you and Emma to keep her in line." Jerry sat down on a stool and tried to ignore the throbbing in his leg. "She loved you all too much to risk your lives. It was a shame you didn't feel the same."

Anna took her gun and smashed it across Jerry's face. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter or granddaughter again!"

"Where is she?" Patrick glared at Jerry. "I want to see her."

Jerry shook his head. "I had the guards take her down to the crypt. I was going to send you a message so you could take her home and give her a proper burial – it was the least I could do."

Patrick stormed out of the lab with Mac right behind him. Jerry smirked at Robert and Anna. "So, will it be death or am I to be stuck in a hole like you did with Faison?"

Robert looked at Anna and then back at Jerry. "Anna, go find Mac and Patrick. I will deal with our friend here."

Anna briefly considered staying but knew Robert was more than a match for Jerry. "I will let you know if this bastard is telling the truth about Robin. If he is…"

Robert cuffed Jerry to the table. "If he is, if Robin is dead, then so is he."

* * *

"Patrick, wait up." Mac tried to keep up with the doctor but Patrick's long legs kept him far ahead of the man. "It could be a trap."

Patrick didn't listen, just kept running until he reached the crypt. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open and seeing the one thing he didn't want to see in front of him.

He ran down the steps of the crypt and to the slab where Robin's body lay. He began crying hard as he picked her up in his arms. "I am so sorry." He kissed her forehead and held her lifeless body close.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mac ran to the open crypt door and looked inside. "Patrick?" No one answered so he walked down the steps to the man. "Patrick, is she…?"

Patrick didn't answer, he just held Robin as he cried. "I am so sorry – I should have known you would never willingly stay away from us."

Mac fell to the floor, unable to believe that Robin had been taken away from them once again. Slowly the tears began to fall as he mourned his little girl again.

Patrick gently laid Robin back down on the slab and began stroking her face. Suddenly Robin's head began to move. Patrick pulled his hand back and the movement continued. "Robin?"

Mac heard the change in Patrick's voice and jumped up. "Patrick, is she alive?"

"Mac," Patrick heard a soft moan come from Robin's lips and smiled at her, "that's right Robin, come back to me."

"Patrick?" Robin opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Are you really here?"

Patrick began checking underneath her scrub top to see how bad her wound was and was shocked to discover that there wasn't one. "Robin, you weren't shot?"

She attempted to sit up but a dizzy spell overtook her. "No, one of the guards, Manrico, he helped me fake my death. I created a drug to slow down my heart rate so that Jerry would think I was dead. Manrico distracted Jerry so I could take it while I was taking my protocol."

Patrick sat down on the slab and pulled her into his arms to help steady her. "It worked – Jerry took great delight in telling us you were dead."

"Us?" Robin looked past Patrick and saw her uncle standing there. "Uncle Mac?"

Mac grabbed Robin and pulled her into a strong hug. "I thought I told you not to do that to me again."

Robin couldn't stop the tears as she realized that she was really safe with her family. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry – you're alive and we are going to get you home to your little girl." Mac hugged her again. "I love you."

"I love you too but we need to get out of here – Jerry will be back to make sure I am dead and then…"

Patrick rubbed her back reassuringly. "Your parents have Jerry – I imagine that he will be on his way to Steinmauer shortly." He turned her face so she was looking at him. "It's over Robin."

"Robin?" The three of them turned to see Anna standing in the doorway, tears filling her eyes. "You're okay?"

"A guard…"

Robin interrupted him - she wanted her mom to know his name so he wasn't arrested. "Manrico."

"A guard named Manrico helped her fake her death." Patrick kept his arms wrapped around his ex-wife – he wasn't ready to let her go. "She created a paralytic drug to slow down her heart rate and then they dressed her up to appear dead."

Anna ran over and hugged Robin. "Thank God – when I saw that picture, I thought..."

"Come on, it will take more than Jerry Jacks to get rid of me. I am your kid after all." Robin was still crying as she hugged her mom. "Where is Jerry?"

"Your father has him." Anna straightened up. "I need to let your father know that you are alive and then we can get off this godforsaken island."

"Go – I don't want Jerry trying to hurt dad." Robin was slowly feeling better. "I am fine – just go."

"I love you sweetheart." Anna smiled at Mac. "Let's go tell Robert the good news."

Mac hugged Robin one last time and then followed Anna back out of the crypt. Robin looked at Patrick and smiled. "Where is Emma?"

"Emma is at a safe house with Felicia anxiously waiting for me to bring her mommy to her." Patrick kept rubbing her back. "Are you sure you are okay? They gave you your protocol?"

"They needed me to be healthy so, yes, I have had my protocol on time every day." Tears came back to Robin's eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Robin," Patrick wiped the tears away, "you have nothing to be sorry for. I know that Helena and Jerry threatened me and Emma to keep you in line."

Relief surged through Robin's body. "Thank God – I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and wanting to be with you but I also know I have to let you go."

"Let me go? Robin what are you talking about?" Patrick was genuinely confused.

"I know about Sam and your engagement. I want you to be happy so I will step aside and…"

"Sam and I are done – I ended things with her right before I came looking for you." Patrick pulled Robin close, setting his chin on the top of her head. It amazed him that, after all these years, the two of them were still a perfect fit. "We can talk about that later – right now let's just concentrate on the fact that you are alive and coming home."

* * *

Manrico stood outside the crypt and watched as Robin reunited with her ex-husband. A part of him wanted to run in there and pull her away from the man but he knew that there were too many WSB agents on the island for that to work. He needed to bide his time and then make a plan to see Robin again.

Robin had assured him that her parents would grant him amnesty once they found out what he had done to help her escape from Jerry. Once he was given full immunity he could do what he wanted and go wherever he wanted. He took one last look at the couple before heading back to the lab to surrender to Robin's parents.

* * *

"I want you to throw this bastard into the deepest, darkest hole you can find." Anna glared at Jerry as she walked back into the lab. "I want to make sure that he never touches my daughter again."

Jerry was shocked. "You mean that she is still alive?"

"Of course she is – I made sure of it." Manrico walked into the lab with his hands held up.

"You must be Manrico." Anna favored the man with a smile. "Thank you so much for what you did for my daughter."

"It was my pleasure. Your daughter is an amazing woman who deserves to be with her daughter." Manrico glared at Jerry. "Before you say anything – I managed to get my mother moved someplace where you can't get to her."

Jerry nodded in understanding. He had been blackmailing Manrico into being at his beck and call by threatening his mother. "Very good – I admit that I underestimated you."

"Well, you will need to be debriefed and then I think we can convince the head of the WSB to grant you full amnesty." Robert looked at Mac. "Could you please escort Manrico to the guards outside and send in a couple to collect Jerry?" He smiled at Anna. "I need to reunite with my daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Robin was still tight in Patrick's arms when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Robin?"

"Daddy?" Robin pulled herself away from her ex-husband and ran into her father's arms. "I knew you'd find me."

Robert hugged his daughter close and unconsciously began rocking her in his arms. "I was so scared I had lost you again."

"Not a chance – you're stuck with me." Everyone laughed at Robin's words. "You saved me." Robin reached behind her back and took Patrick's hand. "All of you did."

"But not until after you saved yourself." Patrick squeezed her hand and looked at her with a mixture of pride and love. "If Jerry had…"

"But he didn't." Mac jumped in before Patrick finished the statement. "Jerry is going away for a long time and I know that there is a little girl who is waiting to see her mom so let's get to the boat and get back to Athens." He looked at his brother. "I assume you have a plane waiting for us?"

"Of course." Robert wrapped his arm around his daughter's right side as Patrick did the same on her left. "Let's get you back to your daughter."

* * *

"Did daddy say when he would be here?" Emma was anxiously pacing the living room at the safe house. "Did he say that mommy was with him?"

Felicia smiled at her great-niece. The dark-haired little girl looked up at her with tears in her brown eyes and Felicia had a flash back to Robin at that age - it never failed to amaze her how much like Robin Emma was. "Uncle Mac said that they were on their way here but he didn't say who was coming with him."

"But I want to see mommy." Emma plopped down on the couch and began pouting. Her back was to the door so she didn't notice it opening up behind her. "I made a wish on a falling star last night that I would be able to spend my birthday with her."

"Your wish came true." Robin stood in the doorway smiling at her little girl.

Emma jumped off the couch and ran to her mom. "Mommy! You're back!"

Robin picked up Emma and hugged her close. "Yes baby, I'm home." Robin carried Emma to the couch and sat down with her. "I am home and I am never leaving you again."

"What happened?" Emma was crying but her tears were joyful, just like the ones streaming down Robin's face. "Did you stop loving us?"

Patrick quickly joined his family on the couch. "No baby, mommy never stopped loving us."

"No, a bad man took me and made me stay away from you." Robin wiped away Emma's tears as she spoke.

"Mommy, were you kidnapped again?" Emma remembered all too well her mother's previous disappearance and return from the dead.

"Yes baby but grandpa and grandma arrested him and he is going away to jail where he can't hurt me again." Robin just stared at her daughter's face, grateful that she was able to be with her again. "But I promise you that I never, ever, ever stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either mommy." Emma hugged her mom again as Robin held her tight.

"Emma," Felicia knelt down and smiled at the little girl, "I think we have something in the other room for mommy – do you want to go get it?"

Emma smiled brightly at her aunt and nodded her head. She jumped off of Robin's lap and began to head out of the room but stopped and ran back to her mom. "You promise you will still be here when I get back?"

That little question broke Robin's heart. "I promise baby." She held her tears back until Emma was out of the room and then broke down. "It's not fair – she shouldn't have to worry that I will disappear again."

Patrick pulled Robin into his arms. "It's not your fault Robin – you were torn away from us and we all know that."

"Now – you all know that now but my daughter thought I had abandoned her." She looked at Patrick. "You thought I had abandoned you both."

Guilt filled Patrick. He had been an idiot and he would never forgive himself for being so blinded by his own pain that he missed the hell the love of his life was living in. "Robin I…"

"I've got it!" Emma came running back in with a bunch of papers in her hand. "I drew you all kinds of welcome home pictures mommy." She looked at her mom. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm back with you, of course I'm okay. These are happy tears." Robin pulled Emma onto her lap. "Now show me your pictures."

"This is you and me at my school." Emma moved to the next picture. "This is you and me and grandma at karate class." Another picture. "This is you and me and daddy at home together."

Patrick smiled at the picture his daughter had drawn – it showed him and Robin with Emma in the middle on a couch. "That's great baby."

"Mommy, are you coming home with us?" Emma looked at her mom. "Daddy and Sam were going to get married but they aren't anymore so we can be a family again, can't we?"

Robin sighed. "Sweetie, I'm not sure that it's that simple…"

"But you love me and daddy?" Emma didn't notice the uncomfortable looks that were exchanged between the adults in the room.

Anna stepped in. "Emma, you know I think we need to celebrate mommy's birthday since we missed it earlier this month. I saw a wonderful little shop in town so why don't we go and find her the best birthday present ever and then get the ingredients to make her a wonderful birthday cake."

"You know I haven't had a birthday cake in forever and I would love to have a red velvet cake made by my favorite baker." Robin was grateful to her mom for stepping in.

"You promise you will still be here when we get back?" Emma watched her mother carefully.

Patrick took Robin's hand in his. "We both promise that mommy is not going anywhere. Go with your grandparents and have fun."

"Okay." Emma kissed both of her parents on the cheeks and then ran over to her Grandma Anna. "Let's go."

Patrick watched as Emma left with her grandparents as Mac and Felicia went to the kitchen to work on supper. "She is so happy to have you back."

"Not as happy as I am to be back." Robin bit her lip and looked at Patrick. "I think we need to talk. Emma wants to know if we are going to be a family again. What are we going to tell her?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Patrick took a moment to think before he answered her. "Robin, I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?" Robin had thought she didn't have any tears left but she was wrong. "That love wasn't enough to make you question why I was staying away? Why I wouldn't come home when you were losing your son or when our daughter was hurt? That love wasn't enough for you to question why I would tell you I am broken."

Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "You're right and, looking back, I can see all the signs I missed. You wouldn't look at me when I got to the clinic, the desperation in your voice when you called me and told me you were broken…"

"But instead of looking for me you moved on with Sam." Robin wiped her eyes. "You moved another woman into our house and into our bed. You," she sighed, "you replaced me."

"Robin, no, no one could ever replace you." Patrick slid closer to her but she backed away. "I needed to convince myself that you didn't love me anymore – it was the only way I could justify you being gone."

"When did I say that?" Robin looked at him in confusion. "I never told you I didn't love you anymore."

"Your actions said it Robin. Not coming home, signing the divorce papers, moving to Paris, all said to me that you didn't love me anymore."

"I didn't file for divorce – you did. And I didn't want to divorce you, Helena forced me to sign those papers. As for not coming home and moving to Paris, those were not my choices and you know it." Robin shook her head. "I just, I just thought you would realize that something was wrong. I thought you knew me better than anyone and would be able to tell that I was in trouble."

"And I should have but I was blinded by my grief over Gabriel."

"The child I helped kill." Robin turned away from him, not wanting to see that hate in his eyes.

"God no Robin, you had nothing to do with that. Victor killed Gabriel, not you." Patrick put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her back around. "I need you to know that I do not blame you for his death, not at all."

"Patrick…"

"Robin, you are the victim here and everyone knows that." Patrick took her hand again. "I will never forgive myself for not seeing the trouble you were in…"

Robin stood up and began pacing the room. "Why didn't you?"

"What?" He was caught off by her question.

"You knew when I was lying to you about being with Nikolas when Jerry was forcing us to pretend to be a couple. You knew that I was lying to you about being Emma's father when I got pregnant. For years, you have told me that I am a lousy liar so how could you not see how much trouble I was in or how scared I was?" Robin's questions were not spoken in anger, just genuine curiosity.

"I don't know." Patrick got off the couch and walked over to her. "I wish I could give you a logical reason or say I was being brainwashed but the truth is I was so distracted by what was going on at home that I ignored what you were saying and doing."

Robin stared out the window. "And Sam?"

"I won't lie – I loved Sam but I was never in love with her." Patrick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I have only been in love with one woman and that is you."

Robin nodded her head. "I understand but I need a little time – I can't just jump back into our lives like nothing happened. I will move back into the house but I think I should stay in the guest room for now."

"No." Patrick rubbed her back as he spoke to her. "I will move into the guest room."

"Patrick, I don't think I can sleep in the same bed that you and Sam…"

"Oh," Patrick realized what Robin was saying, "I will order a new bed and have it moved in before we get home and then you will take the master bedroom while I sleep in the guest room. Okay?"

Robin thought about it for a minute before answering him. "Okay." She turned around and looked at him. "I need you to know that I do love you but I…"

"I understand and I will wait for you." Patrick hugged her close. "I will wait for you as long as you need. I lost you twice before Robin and I will never lose you again."

Robin closed her eyes and just let him hold her. It wasn't much but it was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"But I don't want to wear my coat." Emma pouted as her mom helped her get ready for school. "Can't I just wear a jacket with my gloves?"

"It's only 32 degrees out there – you are wearing your coat." Robin helped Emma put it on. "Now we need to get going or you are going to miss the bus."

"And then after school we are going to Kelly's for ice cream?" Emma smiled brightly at her mom as she asked her question.

"We'll see – it depends on what you got on your science test." Robin had been back for a week and already things were settling into a nice, normal routine. Robin helped Emma get ready for school while Patrick made breakfast. During the day, Robin was getting some much needed therapy to deal with her captivity and spending time with her family members while Patrick was working at the hospital.

Nights were peaceful with homework, dinner and a movie. Emma was thrilled to be able to catch her mom up on all the movies she had missed over the last four years and loved having her mom and dad both there to tuck her in every night. The only downside so far had been that Robin was having nightmares about her time in captivity. Patrick would come in to her room to comfort her and had attempted to talk to Robin about the dreams but she wasn't ready to confide in him just yet.

Robin looked out the window. "The bus is here." She gave Emma a quick kiss on her cheek and then handed the little girl her backpack. "Have a good day."

"You too mommy." Emma ran through the door. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." Robin watched Emma get on the bus and then shut the door. She turned around to see Patrick standing in the kitchen doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"I thought you might want a little caffeine." Patrick walked over to her and handed her a cup. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Don't you have to get to work?" Robin had assumed he would go in today – Obrecht was furious with Patrick for taking off to find her. "Won't Obrecht throw a fit?"

"I don't care – we need to talk so I took the morning off and Obrecht can fire me if she wants." Patrick sat down on the couch and waited for Robin to join him. She sat down and Patrick smiled at her. "I talked to my dad yesterday and he wanted me to tell you how happy he is that you are home safe," he paused, "again."

"I will call him in the next couple days to catch up. What is he doing now – still in Seattle?" Robin was hoping to distract Patrick by talking about his dad.

"He moved to Berkeley a couple of years ago and he would be thrilled to hear from you and quit stalling." Patrick set his cup down on the coffee table. "We have been avoiding talking about these past two years and we need to if we are ever going to rebuild our family."

Robin shook her head as she set her cup down next to his. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened to you?" Patrick looked at Robin. "I know your viral load is still undetectable and that you are in good health physically but…"

"But there is more to my health than my medical status. You want to know about the nightmares."

Patrick turned so he was facing Robin completely. "Yes. What did they do to you?"

"If you are asking if they tortured me…" Robin bit her lip as she considered her next words. "Jerry loved to come in with his gun and remind me of how we met. He would point it at me and ask me if I needed any motivation for my work."

"Bastard." Patrick remembered the night Jerry had shot Robin very well and hated that the man had once again threatened her life.

"Helena was a little more subtle." Patrick raised his eyebrows at her in curiosity. "She enjoyed toying with my emotions. I can't tell you how many times she brought me pictures of Emma going to school, playing with friends, here at the house. She wanted to make sure I knew that she could get to my daughter anytime she wanted." Robin blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. "You know, I gave my dad such a hard time when he came back because he let me think he was dead to protect me. I really need to apologize to him for that."

"Why?"

"Because I did the same thing – I stayed away from Emma to protect her." Robin managed to keep the emotion out of her voice as she spoke. "I may not have let her think I was dead but still…"

"Robin, you were being held hostage by a madwoman and a sadistic bastard. You didn't seek out danger like your parents did and you wanted to be home to us." Patrick could sense that Robin was holding back. "Please, tell me…"

"No." Robin stood up. "I can't do this."

Patrick followed her. "Don't shut down on me Robin. Tell me what they did…"

Robin spun around and glared at him. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth Robin." Patrick was determined to get something out of Robin and if he had to push her to do it then that is what he would do.

"The truth? You do not want to know the truth." Her voice raised as she tried to walk around him to the front door.

Patrick grabbed her arms and stopped her. "Yes I do."

Robin stepped back. "You do not want to hear this."

Patrick stayed in front of the door. "Don't tell me what I want."

Robin lost any sense of control and began yelling. "Fine – you want to hear how Helena loved to show me pictures of you and Sam together. How she rubbed it in every chance she got that no one I loved was looking for me? You want to know about the video she made me watch of you in our bed with Sam or having to watch someone attempt to kidnap our child?"

Patrick felt sick to his stomach. "God Robin…"

"No, you wanted to know." Robin wiped furiously at the tears as they ran down her cheeks. "It killed me that you would think, for even one second, that I would stay away from you if I had choice. That you couldn't see the fear in my eyes when we spoke or that you didn't try to find me after I told you I was broken."

"Robin, I…"

"I told you I was broken!" Robin fell back against the wall and sunk to the floor in tears. "You want to know about the nightmares I have been having – a couple have been about Jerry and the night he shot me, a few have been about the lab explosion but the worse one is the one I had almost every night after I found out that you and Sam were engaged. I stood outside this house and watched as another woman lived my life and I could hear my daughter calling her mommy. She was in your arms and you looked straight at me and then turned away."

Patrick kneeled down in front of her. "I would have never done that to you."

"Are you sure?" Robin looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen from her tears. "You were going to marry her."

"I don't think we would have reached that point even if you and Jason hadn't come home." Patrick reached over and wiped away a few stray tears from her face. "I was trying to create something out of nothing and it wasn't fair to any of us, especially Emma. I was blinded by grief and pain and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are the only woman I have ever and will ever love or want. All I am asking for is a chance to do that."

Robin considered what he was saying. The truth was that she had to shoulder a little of the blame for what had happened over the past couple of years – she hadn't tried to tell him what was going on and she knew that losing Gabriel had been a major factor in Patrick's missing the signs that she was in trouble. After a few minutes of silence, she finally nodded her head. "I am willing to do that if you can forgive me for not being here when Gabriel…"

"There is nothing to forgive – you were being held hostage and I know that you would have been here if you could have been." Patrick took Robin's hand in his. "Let's start small - Robin, would you let me take you out to dinner tonight?"

Robin squeezed his hands and smiled. "Patrick, I would love to have dinner with you tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin searched through her closet for just one decent outfit to wear on her date with Patrick but she hadn't had any luck so far. She was about to tell Patrick to forget it when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Maxie burst through the door with Emma by her side and a garment bag in her hand. "Hey cuz – your fairy godmother and her assistant are here to save the day." Emma had texted Maxie the moment she had found out that her parents were going on a date to ask her to help her mom out.

"What do you mean?" Robin still hadn't notice the bag Maxie was carrying.

"I mean that I have the perfect dress for your date tonight." Maxie laid the bag on the bed and zipped it open, revealing a beautiful 50's style black dress with a pleated bodice, adorable cap sleeves and a swing skirt.

Robin picked up the dress and held it up to her body. She walked over to the mirror and smiled. "Maxie, it's perfect!"

"Of course it is." Maxie pulled out a pair of black satin pumps. "I went with a lower heel because I assume that you weren't wearing any high heels and I don't want you spraining your ankle while Patrick is twirling you across the dance floor."

Robin bit her lip and tears came to her eyes. It was all so normal, so simple, that she was having a hard time believing it was true. "Thank you so much."

Maxie could see the change in Robin and took charge. "Emma, go check on your dad and make sure he has everything ready for tonight and then pack your bag so I can drop you off at Uncle Mac's on my way home." Emma was spending the night with Mac tonight so her parents could have some time alone together.

"Okay Maxie." Emma happily skipped out of the room.

Maxie walked over to her cousin and put her arm around Robin. "What is it?"

"I just, I have wanted this for so long. Dinner out with my husband, sorry, Patrick and time with my daughter and I still can't believe it is happening." Robin set the dress back on the bed and sat down at her dressing table.

"And?" Maxie knew there was more to Robin's mood then disbelief.

"I don't know, I just want this so bad." Robin allowed her tears to finally spill over. "I want to be with Patrick and Emma as a family. I want to forget the last two years and just be us again."

Maxie didn't see the problem. "Then do it."

Robin took a tissue and began wiping away the tears. "What?"

"You said you want to be a family again – then be a family again." Maxie saw Robin's shocked expression so she quickly explained what she meant. "I'm not saying that you have to jump into bed with him tonight but I do think that you need to adjust your expectations. Don't think about the past or the future when you go out tonight – just concentrate on the here and now."

"That is easier said than done." Robin wiped away her tears.

Maxie knelt down next to Robin and took her hand. "Robin, you are one of the most amazing women I have ever met. You have survived so much to get back here to your family. You, better than anyone, you know how short life can be – please don't waste a moment of it."

"Maxie…"

"Let me ask you a question – if Patrick got hit by a bus tomorrow, what would you regret?" Maxie stared Robin straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, would you regret giving the love of your life a second chance or would you regret running away because you were scared of losing it all again?" Maxie gently stroked Robin's cheek. "That man loves you and you love him. Love is a gift – don't be afraid to embrace it."

Robin turned away from Maxie and got off the chair. Slowly she made her way to the bed and picked up the dress. She smiled at it and then looked back at her cousin. "I was thinking of wearing my hair down – what do you think?"

* * *

Patrick and Robin were hand in hand as they got off the elevator and stepped into the MetroCourt restaurant. The ride over had been filled with talk about Emma's week at school and her plans for the weekend. It had been pleasant and easy and that was exactly what Patrick had wanted - to keep the evening as low pressure as he could.

They walked up to the hostess station. "Reservation for Drake."

The hostess was about to seat them when a woman's voice called out to them. "Robin!"

Robin cringed and turned around to see Carly barreling towards her. "Carly, I…"

Robin was cutoff as Carly grabbed Robin and pulled her into a tight hug. Robin looked at Patrick in surprise as he laughed at the sight before him. Carly finally let Robin go and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Robin's confusion was evident. "Carly…"

"You told me when you left that I would be on my hands and knees thanking you for what you were doing and you were right." Carly found herself getting emotional. "I am so sorry that I doubted you."

"You're not only one sorry about that." Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and hugged her close.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving Jason's life." Carly looked at the hostess. "Whatever they want is on the house and send over a bottle of our best champagne."

"Carly, that really isn't necessary." Robin was still in shock over what was happening.

"Yes, it is." Carly smiled at the couple. "You two have a great evening."

"Thank you Carly." Robin was sincerely touched by the gesture.

The hostess started leading them to their table when she heard Carly call her name once more. "Robin, I almost forgot – Jax called and said that he and his mother will not be helping Jerry out of his latest mess."

Robin leaned back into Patrick's arms, relaxing a little bit more. "Really?"

"Yes, Jax said that he had enough and Jerry needed to face the consequences of his actions." Carly smiled at them one last time. "Now go and have a great evening on me and I will tell Sonny you said hello."

"Please do and tell him, actually, I want to tell both of you congratulations on your marriage. I really hope you two are happy together." Robin wanted to move on from the past and that included her feud with Carly.

It was Carly's turn to be touched – she could tell Robin was being sincere. "Thank you."

Patrick helped Robin into her chair and then sat down across from her. "Well, if that is a sign of the evening to come – we are going to have a great night."

Robin reached over, took his hand and smiled. "I think so too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I cannot believe you waited until now to tell me this." Robin took another sip of her champagne and glared at Patrick over the table.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal." He shook his head at her and topped off their glasses, finishing off their second bottle of champagne. Not long after they had sat down the key to the honeymoon suite had been brought to their table – compliments of Carly. After a short discussion, the couple decided to take advantage of Carly's hospitality and stay at the hotel for the night. Since they weren't going anywhere else but their room, Robin ordered them a second bottle of champagne.

"Carly is going to be a grandma – that is a huge deal." Robin laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Grandma Carly and Grandpa Sonny – that poor kid."

"You are so beautiful when you laugh." He leaned forward and smiled at her.

Robin blushed. "Thank you."

"Still can't take a compliment." The last few hours had been wonderful, full of laughs and loving memories. Patrick heard the music start up and smiled at Robin. "Dr. Scorpio – would you like to dance?"

She bit her lip and smiled at him. "Dr. Drake, I would love to dance."

Patrick stood up and offered Robin his hand. She put her tiny hand in his and followed him to the dance floor. Putting his arms around her waist, he slowly began to sway with her as Harry Connick Jr's version of Where or When played.

Midway through the song Robin leaned back and stared into Patrick's eyes. He stared back, refusing to let her break their connection.

The song ended and Patrick stopped moving. His left hand moved from Robin's waist to her neck and he put his hand in her hair before leaning down and doing what he had been dying to do since he had found her again – he kissed her.

Robin responded immediately and Maxie's words rang in her ears. Her cousin had been right – life was too short and she and Patrick had already lost too much time to not savor every moment they were being given. Every day was a gift.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Patrick?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Let's go to the room." Robin turned to leave the dance floor and was surprised when Patrick didn't immediately move. "Patrick?"

"Are you sure?" Patrick wanted this so bad but he didn't want her to have any regrets in the morning. "I want to be with you more than anything but if you want to wait – I will understand."

Robin nodded her head. "Patrick, I have spent the last two years dreaming about being with you again, remembering that last night we had together and wanting, more than anything, to be in your arms again."

"While I was sleeping with another woman and not even looking for you." Patrick would never forgive himself for not seeing the signs that Robin was in trouble.

"I have talked about this with Kevin and I understand what happened." Robin led him back to their table. "Patrick, you were in a tremendous amount of pain from losing Gabriel and stressed from being a single father. You were focused on Emma and creating a stable life for her and I could never fault you for that. What you had with Sam was about Emma and giving her the life you thought she deserved, not about me. I know you would have never been with her if I hadn't left Port Charles. And it wasn't like I gave you any hints that I was in trouble."

"You shouldn't have had to." Patrick reached across the table and took Robin's hand in his. "I know you better than anyone and, deep down, I knew something was wrong but I blamed it on Jerry and the years he held you hostage. I should have been looking for you, not sleeping with Sam."

Robin nodded her head. "I understand that but I think we both need to accept that we cannot change the past – just learn from it and move on." She squeezed his hand. "Patrick, I love you and that has never changed. I am tired of hiding and protecting myself, especially from the one person in this world who would never purposely hurt me."

Patrick wiped away a tear. "But I did hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted. There is something you need to know - I never stopped loving you either Robin. I know we have some things to work through but I want you and I want us, our family. I tried so hard to move on but I never really could because you are the only woman I will ever truly love and want to be with."

Robin got a mischievous grin on her face. "Really?"

Patrick sat up. "Is that your foot?"

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you wanted me." Robin giggled. "I think we've talked enough for tonight."

"I couldn't agree more." Patrick stood up, pulled Robin out of her seat and picked her up in his arms. "Let's go to our room."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I missed this." Patrick stroked Robin's back as he held her. "Just being with you and holding you in my arms."

Robin ran her hand up and down his chest. "Me too."

The couple had taken their time once they got to the room. Patrick had slowly undressed her first, letting her get comfortable with being with him again. He whispered softly to her, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She soon returned the favor, undressing him and reacquainting herself with every part of his body. They were tentative at first but instinct quickly took over and they made love for hours, reconnecting with each other on every level.

Patrick got out of bed and poured them another glass of the champagne Carly had arranged to have waiting for them in the room. Robin sat up and took the glass from him. He sat back down on the bed with her and raised his glass. "To a second chance."

Robin gently tapped her glass to his. "For both of us." She took a drink and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I was just thinking about when we started dating and you were living here at the MetroCourt. I was having lunch with Nikolas in the restaurant and suddenly you were sitting at a table watching us."

"And you left him to come to me." Patrick set down his glass on the end table.

"No, he told me to go to you. I was willing to stay and finish my lunch." Robin finished her glass and handed it to Patrick who placed it next to his empty glass. "Anyway, we went back up to your room and were just getting ready to make love when I stopped you and got off the bed. You asked me what was wrong and I told you that my mom was right."

"Yes – you said she told you that you were attracted to me because I reminded you of your father." Patrick shook his head. "I was not happy to hear that."

"Well, in some ways she was right. You are both handsome, daring men with a love for excitement and the finer things in life. But there is one major difference." Robin reached over and gently caressed his face. "You are committed to your work but our family and, most importantly, our daughter will always come first. Your love and devotion to Emma is very sexy."

"It is, is it?" Patrick wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Yes, anyway, we finally got back to business when my dad came knocking on the door."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he kind of killed the mood."

"You two sat on the floor drinking beers and racing cars while my dad regaled you with stories of his wilder days." Robin scooted in closer to him. "Then I asked you to leave…"

"You kicked me out." He tickled her in the ribs, loving the little laugh that escaped her lips.

"Semantics – anyway you left and then you walked back in just in time to hear me say that love wasn't what you and I were about." Robin turned her head and smiled at him. "I was in deep denial."

"Well, I wouldn't have admitted it then but it really hurt me to hear you say that." Robin's face reflected her surprise. "I know you were just trying to protect yourself but I was already head over heels in love with you and it hurt that you didn't feel the same way."

"But I did feel the same way and I was just scared of admitting it. I was certain if I told you that you would have run off and I would never see you again." She shook her head. "We wasted a lot of time hiding our feelings for each other."

"But we are not wasting time anymore. Now we will embrace every day we have together and build a new life. It will take time and patience and there may be some tears and hurt feelings along the way but I have no doubt it will only make us stronger as a family." Patrick gently ran his hand through her hair. "I will do whatever it takes to accomplish that."

"Whatever it takes, huh?" Robin slid out of the bed and began walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He watched her hips shake back and forth as she moved across the room.

"I'm going to take a shower." She turned back to look at him as she entered the bathroom. "You know, I could really use some help with my back."

Patrick didn't need to be asked twice. He jumped off the bed and followed his ex-wife into the shower.

* * *

"Welcome to the MetroCourt hotel – do you have a reservation?" The front desk clerk smiled at the man as he walked up to the counter.

"No but I heard that this was the place to stay in Port Charles. Do you have any rooms?" The man didn't smile at all and it made the clerk a little nervous.

"Yes we have several rooms available – would you prefer a room or a suite?"

"A suite please." He needed plenty of room for his equipment.

"And how long are you looking to stay?"

"At least a couple of weeks." He took out his phone and smiled at the picture of Robin on it. "I need to catch up with an old friend."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin walked in the front door of their house and greeted Molly as the teenager sat in their living room studying. "Thank you so much for watching Emma tonight."

Molly got up from the couch and started packing away her books in her backpack. "Not a problem – you guys pay great and besides, you're helping me through biology."

"Which reminds me – I reviewed your biology paper and made a few notes." Patrick and Robin had asked Molly to babysit Emma for them while they attend their couples counseling sessions. They had already had three sessions in the past week and they were making great progress. While Patrick and Robin were both coming to terms with the many horrible things they had been through both together and separately over the past four years and there was one thing remained constant – they loved each other. They still had things to work through but both of them had no doubts that they would work through whatever came up together.

"Thank you so much." Molly took the paper from him and looked at his notes. "I keep getting the order mixed up for the spinal column."

"Let me give you a little trick for that." Patrick waved her over to his desk and pulled out a pad of paper. "I'll write it down for you."

Robin sighed in contentment as she watched the scene play out before her. She imagined Patrick doing the same thing with Emma in a few years and felt a mixture of joy and sadness at the thought. Joy at the bright and beautiful little girl that she had and sadness that she had missed so much time with her just having a normal life. Emma had spent years with other people taking her to school and helping her with homework, attending her dance recitals and reading her bedtime stories before bed. All things she had missed because of the Cassadines and Jerry Jacks.

Robin quietly made her way up the stairs to Emma's room and looked in on her little girl as she slept. Emma was holding the koala bear she had given her for Christmas two years ago tight in her arms and tears came to Robin's eyes. She was so intent on watching Emma that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her and jumped when an arm snaked around her waist.

"Easy there adventure girl." Patrick kissed her cheek and pulled her close. "I was just coming up to see where you were."

"I just needed to see her." Robin sighed. "I have missed so much time with her, with both of you."

Patrick turned her around in his arms and gently wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek. "It's not your fault Robin."

"I keep telling myself that but if I hadn't gone to save Jason…"

"Then Victor would have made you disappear and you would not have been able to at least speak to Emma." Patrick hugged Robin close. "I hate that you were in trouble and I didn't do anything to save you."

"Patrick…"

Patrick started walking Robin back to their bedroom, still holding her close in his arms. "Robin, we both know you didn't have a choice and I am just so grateful that I am getting another chance to be with you." He walked her to the bed and laid down with her on it. "In every way."

"Not every way – I still haven't decided what I am going to do about work." Patrick had not been pushing her but she knew he wanted her back at GH.

"Robin," Patrick pulled her on top of him and gently stroked her hair, "I am not pressuring you."

"I know and I appreciate it." She laid down on top of him and listened to his heartbeat through his chest. "I just don't know if I can work for Obrecht – not after what she did to me."

"There is always that job that my dad has for us in Berkeley." Noah had called Patrick and told him that the hospital he was working at was looking for two people to split the Chief of Staff position. "Dad said that he can stall the committee for a few more weeks while we make a decision."

"It's a great opportunity – what do you think?"

"I think that you haven't been able to decide anything for almost four years so I will do whatever you want." Patrick felt that Robin had earned the right to make the decision.

"I don't want to upset Emma – Port Charles is all she has ever known – but I think a change of scenery might do us good. A new place for a new start, far away from mobsters and spies." Robin took a moment and then made her decision. "I feel like I owe it to Alan's memory to at least hear what GH has to offer me and then make a decision from there."

"Sounds logical." Patrick leaned up and kissed the top of her head. "But we don't have to make any decisions tonight."

Robin lifted her head and smiled at him. "You're right – we don't so what should we do for the rest of the night?"

Patrick reached for the buttons on Robin's shirt and began undoing them. "We could do a crossword puzzle."

"Too much thinking this late at night." Robin kissed his chest.

"I recorded the hockey game." He slid the shirt off her shoulders and arms, throwing it to the side of the bed.

She responded by reaching for his belt and pulling the buckle loose. "If you want to spend the next couple of hours watching men bump into each, that's fine, but try not to think about me up here," she kissed his neck, "all by myself."

Patrick flipped Robin over and smirked at her. "I'll watch it tomorrow."

* * *

He watched from the car as the lights went out before he began making notes on his tablet.

5:00 PM – Couples counseling  
6:00 PM – Dinner at Kelly's  
7:30 PM – Walk along the docks – sat on pier and talked  
8:30 PM – Metro Court for dessert – visited with her cousin Maxie and her boyfriend  
10:00 PM – Home - babysitter left 10 minutes later – lights out

He knew they were sleeping together again but that didn't matter - he would end that soon enough. He pulled out his digital camera and began reviewing all the pictures he had taken over the past week. He had gotten pictures of Robin with her daughter, her parents, her uncle Mac and, of course, her ex-husband. She looked so happy and he only wanted to add to that happiness.

He put down the camera, started the car and headed back to the hotel so he could make plans.

It was time to reunite with Robin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I understand – next week will be fine." Robin rolled her eyes as she finished her phone call. It had taken several days but Robin had finally been able to set up an appointment with Obrecht to talk about possibly returning to work at GH. She hung up her phone and looked out over the city skyline.

"Hey Stone." Robin had been walking to the bridge while she had called the hospital. "I am sorry I haven't been back for awhile but I have a really good excuse." She leaned on the rail. "Actually, I am pretty sure you know why I haven't been here but that is beside the point. So what is the point?"

Robin considered what she wanted to say. "I guess the point is that I just needed to take a few moments to think. I am finally feeling like I have my feet back on stable, firm ground and that the future I want, the future you wanted for me, is possible again. I am with my daughter and the man I love, no more guards or threats from the Cassadines or Jerry Jacks, and I may even be able to go back to work. So why do I feel like I am about to lose it all?"

She sighed. "I guess because every time I get this close to my happy-ever-after something happens to tear it away and I am so scared that it is going to happen again." She wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. "How can I be sure that I won't lose the ones I love once again?"

"You can't." Jason stepped out of the shadows and onto the bridge. He smiled at her. "You're Robin."

Robin studied the man, not sure who he was until she saw his eyes. She smiled back at him. "Jason."

He walked over and stood next to her. "I understand I have you to thank for saving my life."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "You would have done the same for me."

He placed his hands on the rail. "It's nice that you think so but…"

She covered his left hand with her right hand and gently patted it. "You would have."

Something about her touch felt very familiar. Jason turned to gaze at the dark haired woman standing next to him. He had a flash of her - her was hair longer, they were in a grey room and he was handcuffed to a table. He cocked his head to the side. "It's too soon to jump."

Robin's head whipped around and she regarded him curiously. "You remember something?"

"I said that to you – why did I say that to you?" He was surprised that this woman had triggered something in him by just a touch.

"I think I should explain a few things to you. First off, I am HIV positive." Robin waited to see if he would move his hand away from hers and was happy he didn't. "That memory was from about four years ago. My viral load had become unstable and I was asking you to help me disappear but you refused to do it."

Jason closed his eyes to try and recapture the memory but he couldn't. "I want to remember." He concentrated harder and a different memory came to him. "You were sitting on the rail of a bridge holding a teddy bear. You were so young."

"I first met Jason Morgan at a bridge, one that was torn down. You had this bridge built to replace it." Robin looked back out at the sky. "The night you are talking about – we were supposed to meet to go out to dinner but a little girl I had been visiting died of AIDS and I came out here. I stood up on the rail and you joined me and…"

"I thought you were going to jump so I grabbed you and pulled you down." He could remember it. "You yelled at me."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I was mad at the world."

"And then I kissed you." Jason smirked at her. "You yelled at me some more."

She laughed. "Because you only kissed me after I told you I was HIV positive – I thought you were just looking for another thrill."

"No, I wanted to kiss you and I knew you couldn't contract HIV through kissing." A sense of relief flowed through him – he was remembering things. "I have been trying for a long time to remember something, anything."

"Maybe you just needed something to jog your memory. This bridge was always special to us and seeing me here may have helped."

"No, it was you. I had a dream about you or a vision." Jason sat down on the rail. "Helena had programmed me to kill Sam but I had a vision of you and you stopped me from going through with it."

Robin shuddered. "Helena was a horrible woman."

"I know that she kept you away from your family." Carly had told him the whole story. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault – the important thing is that you are home with Danny and getting a second chance to be a father to Jake." Robin smiled at him. "Make the most of the time you have been given because you never know when it might be taken away from you."

"The same goes for you." Jason took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "I need to get going – I'm meeting with Sam and Danny but I would like to talk to you again. Would that be okay with you?"

Robin nodded her head. "I would like that too." She looked at her watch. "I need to get going too – I have dinner plans with Patrick."

"How about I walk you to your car and you can tell me more about how we met?" Jason had a strange need to make sure she was safe.

"Sounds great." Robin walked with him off the bridge. "I'll start with the night we first met. I was here on the bridge…"

* * *

He watched as Jason walked Robin to her car and threw his tablet into the passenger seat. He had intended to talk to her tonight, to get her away from Patrick so that she could understand that Patrick was wrong for her, and that man had ruined it.

He started the car and headed back to the hotel. Drake was waiting for her at the house which meant he would have to wait until tomorrow, while her ex-husband was at work, before getting Robin and showing her she belonged with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin opened the door to the house and was surprised to see Maxie and Emma standing in the living room waiting for her. "Hey guys – what's going on?"

Emma just giggled and handed her mom an envelope. "This is for you mommy."

Robin took the envelope and winked at her little girl. "Is it from you?"

"No, it's from your secret admirer." Emma leaned down and picked up a single red rose. "This is too."

"My secret admirer? Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Robin took the rose and then opened the envelope. She pulled out the piece of paper and read it out loud. "Go to where you had your first meal with the love of your life."

"It's a treasure hunt!" Emma jumped up and down, excited to be a part of the game. She reached down and picked up her backpack from behind the sofa. "Come on Maxie."

"Wait – where are you going?"

"I am taking Emma to her friend's house for a sleepover while you go and find your treasure." Maxie took a moment to hug her cousin. "I love you. Have fun!"

"I love you too." She leaned over and hugged Emma. "And you too. Be good and have fun tonight."

"I will and I love you too mommy." Emma grabbed Maxie's hand. "Let's go!"

Emma dragged Maxie out the door while Robin read the note one last time before heading out the door. "To the Metro Court."

* * *

Robin got off the elevator and walked over to the bar. "Excuse me? I was wondering…"

"Good evening Dr. Scorpio." The bartender set a glass of champagne on the bar. "Compliments of your secret admirer."

"Thank you." Robin reached into her purse to give the man a tip but he waved her off.

"It has more than been taken care of ma'am." He smiled at her again before going to take care of another customer.

Robin drank her champagne and remembered that first dinner with Patrick. He had been so arrogant, insisting on sitting with her and wanting to know why she didn't like him. She lied and told him that she didn't hate him, she just found him mildly amusing. Denial had definitely been her friend at the time.

It was also the first time she had opened up to him – talking to him about Stone and Jason while he told her a little bit about his parents and his dad's drinking problem. They hadn't known it at the time but it was the beginning of something special for the two of them.

Robin finished her champagne and set the glass back down on the bar. She started to get up but the bartender stopped her. "Dr. Scorpio, I am to give this to you before you leave." He handed her another rose and note.

Robin opened up the note and read the card inside to herself.

 _You first kissed the love of your life here._

Robin slid the card back in the envelope and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Robin got off the elevator and headed straight to the nurse's desk. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who was holding her next clue. "Good evening Epiphany."

"Dr. Scorpio – it is so good to see you again." Epiphany came out from behind the nurse's desk and hugged her tight. "You look well."

"Thank you Epiphany - so do you." Robin sighed as she looked around at the hustle and bustle of the hospital. "Looks like some things never change."

Epiphany glared at Dr. Obrecht as she stormed down the hallway. "And some things do." She turned her attention back to Robin. "Any chance we may be getting you back here on a permanent basis?"

"I have an appointment with Mien Fuhrer next week so we will see." Robin didn't want to get anyone's hopes up about her returning to GH full time. "I think you might have something for me?"

"Yes I do." Epiphany went to nurse's desk and got out another rose and note. She handed them to Robin and smiled. "Don't keep me in suspense – what does it say?"

Robin opened up the note and laughed. "Sorry Epiphany – this note is not for public viewing."

Epiphany shook her head. "Good night Dr. Scorpio."

"Good night Epiphany." Robin waited until she was on the elevator before she read the note once more.

 _Go to where you first offered to 'bang' the love of your life._

* * *

"Dr. Scorpio?" The woman behind the bar of the Floating Rib flagged Robin down as soon as she walked in.

Robin took a seat at the bar. "Yes?"

"This is for you." The woman set a shot of tequila, a salt shaker and a lime slice down on a napkin in front of her. "I'm supposed to tell you to lick it, slam it and suck it."

Robin rolled her eyes but did as she was told, remembering the many nights spent here when the place was called Jake's and Coleman kept the tequila coming for girls nights out. As soon as she was done, the woman set another rose and note on the bar. "You are one lucky woman."

Robin smiled. "I know."

* * *

Robin walked into the courtyard and instantly was taken back to that night almost nine years ago when her entire future changed. She read the note one more time before looking around for the next clue.

 _This is where we first said I love you to each other._

Robin looked around for a clue but didn't see anything. She was looking under a bench when she heard music coming towards her. It was Cloud 9, the song Patrick had serenaded her with the night he had first told her he loved her.

She turned around to see Kelly walking towards her with her iPod held up. "This is unbelievably corny and sweet at the same time."

Robin laughed out loud. "You just described the man perfectly."

"Here." Kelly handed Robin another rose and note combination. "I have a date to get to myself."

Robin hugged her friend close. "Thank you Kelly."

"All I want is for you to be happy. You deserve it." Kelly pulled back. "Now go – you're almost to the end."

Robin took a deep breath and then opened up the final envelope.

 _This is where third time was the charm._

* * *

Robin stepped into the holding room and saw Patrick sitting at the table with his hands in cuffs. "Hi."

"I bet Mac loved getting to cuff you again." Robin sat down and took his hands in hers.

"Yeah he did." Patrick squeezed her hands. "Robin, I love you. I have always loved and I know I always will. You are the only woman who understands me and can deal with my arrogant ass – putting me in my place when I need it. You saved my life, literally and figuratively. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted."

Robin wiped away a tear. "And you saved me. How do you think I got through the past years? By thinking about you and Emma, remembering everything we have been through and what we have created together. Remembering all those little moments and hoping we could have them again kept me alive and sane."

"And I threw it all away." Patrick looked down, ashamed at the way he had behaved over the past few years.

"No, you did what you had to do to create a good life for our daughter and I love you for that. Your devotion to Emma and determination to give her the most normal life possible is the sexiest thing about you."

He smiled at her. "Not my dimples?"

"Not even close." She stroked his hand. "I love you and trust you more than anything and I hope you know that."

"And I love you and trust you more than anything." He sighed. "Robin, you are the only woman I have ever been in love with and I want to grow old with you. I want to go to Emma's dance recitals and soccer games together. I want to sit next to you when she gets married and play with our grandchildren together. I want to be old and gray, sitting on the front porch in our rocking chairs doing the crossword puzzle together and realize that I love you more than the day we first got married." Patrick stood up and walked around the table. He got down on one knee and pulled her engagement ring out of his scrub pocket. "I want it all and I want it all with you. Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin bit her lip and smiled at him. "With all my heart, yes."

Patrick jumped up, slid the ring on her finger and wrapped his still cuffed hands around her waist. "I love you so much."

Robin got on her tiptoes and kissed him. "And I love you, so much."

She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tight. Finally, they were a family again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So you are meeting with Obrecht on Thursday?" Patrick cut off a piece of french toast and fed it to Robin as they sat at their kitchen table. The couple had spent the night at the MetroCourt in the honeymoon suite, again courtesy of Carly, but Patrick had wanted to cook breakfast for her so they had checked out of the hotel early and headed home to continue celebrating their engagement.

Robin let the piece of toast melt in her mouth before answering him. "Mmm, so good." She nodded. "Yes, I will listen to what she has to say and then I will come home and we will talk about what we want to do as a family. Your dad said we have another two weeks before we have to make a decision?"

Patrick took a bite of breakfast before feeding her again. "He got the board to up the offer too. They will include all moving expenses, housing until we find a home of our own, and a signing bonus for each of us."

"Each of us?" Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Robin, I am one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and you are one of top researchers in the world – even if they didn't want us for the chief of staff positions, they would want us to be there as doctors." He leaned over and kissed her. "I can't wait to work with you again."

"That part is definitely not negotiable – no matter where we end up, we will work together." Robin took the fork from him and fed him a piece of toast. "Now we just need to decide if we go as an engaged couple or as a married one."

"Married." Patrick stated firmly. "I don't want to wait to make you my wife again. No matter what we decide to do, move to Berkeley or stay here in Port Charles, I want to be married before it happens. How about next Saturday?"

"Patrick…"

"We have wasted too much time and I will not waste anymore." He took her hand in his and kissed her ring. "What do you say we add the Drake back to your name on Saturday?"

"I say," Robin pretended to think about it, "it's about damn time."

She giggled as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her once more. "When is Emma supposed to be home?"

"Not for another two hours." She felt his hands as they untucked her shirt and slid under it.

He smirked at her. "Fantastic."

* * *

He took a deep breath before he knocked on Robin's door. He had seen Patrick leave earlier and knew that this was finally his chance to let Robin know he was here for her. Nervously, he looked around as he waited for her to open up the door.

The door swung open and Robin stared at him in shock. "You're here."

He smiled at her. "Yes, I'm here."

She reached out and pulled him into the house. After taking a quick look around outside, she slammed the door shut and hugged him close. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten all about me."

He held her as tight as he could. "I could never forget you. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to find you."

"It's okay." She looked up at him and smiled. "The important thing is that you are here now."

"All that is left to do now is pack you and Emma up and go." He started to pull her towards the stairs but she stopped him.

"We can't – not yet."

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me?" He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Of course I do, more than anything, but I need to wait until I have custody of Emma. I won't be separated from her ever again." She reached up and stroked his face. "I promise – we will be together soon."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Soon."

"Sir?" The woman interrupted his daydream. "Are you ready to look at the cottage?"

"Yes." He followed the realtor into a little cottage just outside of town. He looked around at the place and smiled. It was perfect.

"As you can see it has three bedrooms, one full bath and one half bath with a shower." She showed him around the place. "You said you were moving here with your fiancée and her daughter?"

"Yes." He smiled as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Emma and Robin that he had taken the other day when they were playing at the park. "I can't wait to start our lives together."

"When will she be here?" It was obvious that the man was very much in love with his future wife.

"Next week which means I need to get everything ready for her." He took one last look around and smiled at the realtor. "I would like to move in as soon as possible."

"The place is empty so you could move in tomorrow if you want." The realtor was thrilled to get rid of the place - it had been sitting empty for years.

"Perfect - I'll take it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I really don't know if I can do this in less than a week." Maxie opened up her tablet and reviewed the list she had made. "I mean between the flowers and the food and the preacher and…"

Robin reached over and pushed the tablet down. "Maxie, we aren't doing a big ceremony – just something simple here in the house."

"Okay." Maxie looked down at her list. "First things first – dress?"

"Emma and I went shopping yesterday. I got a beautiful blue dress and Emma got herself a cute white one." Emma was beyond thrilled that her parents were getting remarried.

Maxie scrunched up her nose. "Blue?"

"Blue is Patrick's favorite color." Robin got up and opened up the closet door. She took out a garment bag and opened it up. "What do you think?"

Maxie studied the dress. It was sleeveless, dark blue and looked like it would hit Robin right at the knees. "I think it is perfect. Ooh – white roses would go perfectly with it."

Robin zipped the bag back up. "Sounds great and I bet we can get a cake from Mike and champagne from Carly."

"Carly?" Maxie couldn't believe Robin would even suggest that.

"She has been bending over backwards to thank me for helping save Jason and I realized that life is too short to hold grudges." Robin was proud of the fact that she and Carly were actually being pleasant to each other. "I'm not saying we are going to be BFFs but we are getting along."

"Wow – I really never thought I would see the day." Maxie shook her head and then picked back up her tablet as Robin put the dress back in the closet. "So I assume she and Sonny are on the guest list?"

"Yes along with Jason, Liz, and Epiphany." Robin wanted to keep the guest list small. "I actually thought about asking Uncle Mac to perform the ceremony."

"I know he would love that and it would save me from having to find a preacher." Maxie continued making notes. "Is Patrick's family going to be able to make it?"

"No – Noah used all his vacation time helping Matt get his conviction overturned and his license reinstated and Matt hasn't earned any vacation time yet." Matt had just gotten his license to practice medicine reinstated last month. He was now working with Noah and rebuilding his career. "They will be holding a reception for us later this year."

"Does this mean you took the job in Berkeley?" Maxie couldn't believe that Robin was telling her this way. "Because Port Charles has a lot to offer and…"

"Maxie – calm down." Robin laughed. "I haven't made a decision yet. Obrecht moved my meeting up to tomorrow so I will wait until I find out what GH has to offer me before any decision is made."

"Good." Maxie reviewed her list. "I think I have everything I need – this is going to be a beautiful wedding. I promise."

"I believe you." The doorbell rang and Robin got up to answer it. She opened the door and found a bouquet of wildflowers lying on the porch with a note. Robin opened it up and giggled.

"What does it say?" Maxie was looking over Robin's shoulder and surprised to see that the note was typewritten. "Come away with me – your not-so-secret admirer."

Robin flipped the card over and noticed an address. "His afternoon surgery must have gotten cancelled." She put the flowers on the table. "I'd better go see what he has planned."

"You are such a lucky woman." Maxie hugged her cousin. "Go – I'll get Emma from school and we'll get started on the wedding arrangements."

"Thanks Maxie." Robin grabbed the card, put on her coat and headed to the door. She was ready to spend the afternoon with the man she loved.

* * *

Patrick reviewed the chart. "Epiphany, are you still scrubbing in?"

"Of course I am." Epiphany took the chart from him. "See you in the OR in 20 minutes?"

"I'll be there." Patrick turned around and ran straight into Nikolas. He glared at the man before trying to brush past him. "Excuse me."

"Patrick wait." Nik waited until Patrick stopped. "I was wondering if you, Robin and Emma would like to come by Wyndamere for dinner. I haven't had a chance to see Robin since she was rescued."

Patrick looked at the man incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me. You are not going anywhere near my wife or daughter ever again. Robin was held hostage on your family compound twice and Emma was almost kidnapped under your watch by your grandmother."

Nikolas took a deep breath. "That wasn't me, it was Helena and Jerry Jacks was the one went after Emma – my grandmother was already dead when that madman tried to take Emma and I fired my driver as soon as I found out what happened. I would never hurt Robin or Emma. I love Robin – she is one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"Why should I believe you?" Patrick stood there seething. "You let me propose to Sam knowing that her husband was still alive and living here in Port Charles. You say you would never hurt Emma but don't you think it hurt her to have another mother figure torn from her life?"

"You and Sam were happy – why would I destroy her happiness with you so she could try and reunite with a man who didn't even know who she was?" Nikolas was trying his best to defend himself.

"That had nothing to do with me or Sam – it was all about the ELQ takeover and making sure you kept Jason's shares of the stock." Patrick wasn't about to let Nikolas off that easy. "I want to ask you a question – did you know Helena had Robin?"

Nikolas didn't even hesitate. "Of course not! I would have never let her keep Robin away from you and Emma."

"How can I believe you? After all the lies you have told – why should I believe you?" Patrick didn't even wait for a response. "I don't want to hear it. I have a surgery to perform. Stay the hell away from me and my family Nikolas – whatever relationship you had with Robin is over."

Patrick stormed off to the OR, making a mental note to himself to call Robin as soon as the surgery was over to give her a heads up about his conversation with Nikolas.

* * *

Robin pulled up to the cottage and parked the car. After taking a moment to check her reflection in the rear view mirror, she got out of the car and headed into the house. "Hello?"

She shut the door behind her as she entered the cottage and noticed that fireplace was already had a fire burning in it and there was a bottle of champagne chilling on the table. "Nice."

She heard footsteps behind her and smiled. The smile faded as she heard the voice that accompanied those steps. "Hello Robin."

Robin turned around and backed into the mantle, staring at the man in disbelief. "Manrico?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What are you doing here?" Robin didn't move but she did begin looking around the cottage, trying to figure out the best escape route.

"Following through on our plan." Manrico took Robin's arm and led her to the table. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down as she asked her question. "What plan?"

"Our plan." He sat down and was surprised to see a look of confusion on her face. He poured the champagne as he reminded her. "We fake your death, escape from Jerry and then come here to get Emma."

"Manrico, I…" Technically what he was saying was true but the plan had never included the two of them being together.

"Now we can get Emma and go start our life together." He handed her a glass. "Did you tell her about me?"

"Uh, no, not yet. I have been concentrating on getting Patrick to trust me with her again." Robin took a small sip of the champagne while she tried to think about her next move. "In fact, I really need to go home and tell her. Then we can arrange for the two of you to meet and get to know each other."

She started to stand up but he put his hand on her arm and gently stopped her. "Soon – right now I just want to enjoy being with you again."

Robin nodded her head and sat back down. "That sounds great but in order to do that I need to arrange for someone to pick up Emma from school. Why don't I call my cousin and have her do that so we can have some more time together?"

While she waited for his answer, Robin put her hands under the table and took off her engagement ring, putting it in her jeans pocket. Manrico was obviously unstable and she was afraid of what he would do if he saw it. She took another small sip of her drink and smiled at him. "Please?"

He stood up and walked over to her. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. "Of course – I wouldn't want that ex-husband of yours accusing you of being unreliable and stopping you from getting custody."

"Thank you." Robin pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Maxie. She tried not to cringe as Manrico stood over her and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay," Maxie began speaking before Robin even got to say hello, "I have the flowers picked out, the champagne is ordered…"

"Maxie, I need you to do me a favor and pick up Emma from school." Robin prayed that Maxie would remember their earlier conversation.

Maxie stopped what she was doing, confused. Robin had already asked her do that before she left to meet up with Patrick. "Robin, are you okay? Is Patrick with you?"

"No, it's just that I ran into someone that I haven't seen for a few weeks and we are catching up." Robin felt Manrico kneel down beside her and knew he was listening to the call. "It's Patrick's night with Emma so why don't you just take her to him and I will call you later."

"Of course." Maxie could hear the fear in Robin's voice as she told her lie. Maxie closed up her tablet and headed out the door and to her car. She needed to get Emma to safety immediately. "In fact, I am going to get her over to Mac's house right now. I love you Robin and I will see you soon."

Robin relaxed – Maxie was getting help. "I love you too."

Maxie got in her car and called Mac. "I'm getting Emma and heading to your house – Robin is in trouble."

* * *

Patrick walked over to the nurse's station as he made additional notes on the chart. "I can't believe he spiked a fever right as we were taking him into surgery. Monitor the patient but I want the fever gone for at least 24 hours before we reschedule."

"Yes doctor." Epiphany was about to say something else when she saw Robert and Anna run up to the nurse's station. "Patrick, you have visitors."

Patrick turned around to see his once and future in-laws standing there. One look at their faces and he knew something was wrong. "Where are they?"

"Emma is safe and at Mac's." Anna stepped forward to deliver the news. "We don't know where Robin is but…"

Patrick stormed over to the elevators, Anna and Robert close at his heels. "But what Anna? Which one of your enemies has decided to use Robin as a bargaining chip this time?"

Anna flinched but Robert didn't back down. "Look, casting blame isn't going to bring Robin home but we are pretty sure that it is one of Jerry's henchmen that has Robin. A guy by the name of Manrico."

"The one who helped her escape?" Patrick was confused. "Why would he do that?"

"I called Frisco on my way over here to make sure Jacks was still in Steinmauer and he told me that all through Manrico's debriefing he kept asking about Robin." Robert was deputy chief of the WSB and Manrico's entire file was being e-mailed to them as they spoke. "Apparently he developed quite the fixation on her. Frisco didn't realize that the man had come to Port Charles or he would have warned us."

The elevator doors opened and the trio got on. Patrick shook his head. "This damn town seems to be a beacon to people like him and the Cassadines. What do we do now?"

Robert's answer was simple. "We bring Robin home."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So you didn't see where she was supposed to meet him?" Mac was gently questioning his daughter about what had happened earlier that day at Robin's house. She had gotten Emma from school and the little girl was in the kitchen with Felicia making supper while he and Maxie waited for Patrick, Anna and Robert to arrive.

"Mac, I barely looked at it." Maxie was kicking herself for not getting more information out of Robin before she had left. "I'm sorry."

Mac pulled her into a hug. "It's okay sweetheart – you didn't know."

"But I should have demanded that she tell me – I should have known that something was off about that damn note. It was typed and Patrick wrote all his notes – I should have realized that it wasn't him and stopped her from going." Maxie stood up and began pacing the room. "She doesn't deserve this Mac. Who is this guy?"

"Manrico Voltorre." Robert walked into the room followed closely by Anna and Patrick. "He was Jerry Jacks right hand man and developed a crush on Robin."

"It's more than a crush if he kidnapped her." Patrick still couldn't believe this was happening again. "Where is Emma?"

"She is in the kitchen with my mom – she thinks that Robin is out getting her a present for the wedding." Maxie was glad that her natural ability to lie had come in handy. "I'll pick up a necklace and some earrings for her after you bring Robin home."

Anna's phone went off and she smiled as she read the text that accompanied the ring tone. "Which may be very soon. Jordan was able to track down Robin's phone through the GPS chip in it – we have an address."

"Where is it?" Patrick didn't want to be separated from Robin for even a night.

"Just outside of town, it looks like in the woods. Probably a cabin or a cottage out there." Anna shoved the phone back into her pocket. "We will meet up with Dante, Nathan and Jordan at the PCPD and head out from there."

Mac grabbed his jacket. "Maxie – you stay here with your mom and Emma. I will let you know as soon as we know anything." He looked at Patrick as headed to the front door. "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

Robin sat in her chair at the table and watched as Manrico made them supper. He had turned on his mp3 player and the final duet from Il trovatore played as he chopped up the vegetables. "So is this your favorite opera?"

"Yes, the music is almost transcendent. My mother played it for me from the time I was a baby and explained to me the story. She told me that it is the purest expression of true love – Leonora's decision to kill herself to be with Manrico in death rather than live to marry another man." He slid the cut up vegetables to the side of the cutting board and began slicing up the meat. He pointed the knife at Robin. "Everyone deserves that kind of love."

Robin tried to remain calm as she slipped her phone out of her pocket and began texting under the table. She knew that Maxie had contacted everyone to get the rescue party going, they just needed to know where to go. She looked down and typed: cottage rt 76.

She was just about to hit send when the table flipped over and the phone was knocked out of her hand. She looked up at Manrico who stood there fuming. He took his foot and stomped down hard on her phone, sending pieces flying as it was destroyed by his boot. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I just wanted to check on Emma." Robin stared at the pieces of her phone on the ground. "You didn't have to do that."

Manrico walked over to the pieces, picked them up and shook his head. "I want to believe you Robin but you have already lied to me today."

Robin swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I have been keeping a close eye on you. I know exactly what you have been doing since you returned to Port Charles." He walked over to a bag on the counter and pulled out some rope with his left hand, keeping the knife pointed at her with his right. "Please just sit still – I don't want to accidentally cut you."

"What are you going to do?" She was trying to keep the fear out of her voice but it wasn't working.

He walked behind her. "Please put your hands behind your back Robin." She didn't move and he gently placed the knife blade against her neck. "Please Robin."

Robin placed her hands behind her back and felt the rope tighten around her wrists before he looped it once around her waist and then her legs, binding her to the chair. "Manrico, what are you going to do?"

He walked back over to the stove and began putting the meat and vegetables in the pan. "First I am going to finish making dinner."

"And then?" Robin hoped that he would give her parents enough time to find her.

He shook his head as if he couldn't believe the question. "We eat." He stirred the ingredients in the pan. "Then we will discuss the fact that you reunited with your ex-husband. I understand that you did it for Emma's sake but it's time for us to start our lives together. That's why I bought this place, so we can be close to her father."

"Then maybe we could go and get her? Or I could call my cousin and have her bring Emma to us." Robin needed to either get Manrico to Port Charles or let someone know where she was.

He turned around and studied Robin closely. "Let's eat first and then we can discuss when we bring Emma home." He plated the food and brought it over to her. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. Picking up the fork, he placed the dinner he had made on it and held it up to Robin's mouth. "Buon appetito."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"They are in a cottage about a mile from here." Robert relayed the information to Patrick, Mac and Anna that he had just gotten from Dante. "We are going to park a little ways from the place and advance on foot."

"Who else is helping us?" Patrick had only seen one car.

"Just Dante." He saw the anger rise in the doctor's eyes and quickly explained. "Technically Robin isn't missing – she has only been gone a few hours and she left the house willingly."

"Because she thought she was meeting me Robert." Patrick ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down. "She would have never gone if she had known he was waiting there for her."

"I know but we cannot prove it and the police need proof. Lucky for you – we don't." Robert got a twinkle in his eye as he started the car. "It's time to end this."

* * *

"So the first thing we need to discuss is your relationship with Patrick." Manrico was cleaning up the dishes from supper as he spoke. "I understand that you will need to stay in contact with him for Emma's sake but I think that is all you should discuss – anything else might give him the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that?" Robin had decided to not humor the man – her family would be here soon to help free her. "That I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him? Because that is exactly what I want."

He turned around – a look of hurt filling his face. "What about the plans we made?"

Robin's face turned to stone. "The only plans we made were for me to escape Jerry and get back here to my daughter. That's it."

"You know how much you mean to me Robin." He knelt down in front of her.

"And you know that I am in love with Patrick." She flinched as he reached up and stroked her face. "I have never lied to you about that."

"But he doesn't deserve you. He let Helena and Jerry take you. He divorced you and took another woman into his bed while you were being tortured." His hand moved from her face to her neck and the caressing her shoulder. "I would never let that happen to you. I will protect you Robin."

Robin squirmed under his touch. She looked away from him and her gaze turned to the living room window. A pair of familiar eyes appeared through the glass and Robin relaxed. She turned back to Manrico, her eyes still cold. "You and I will never be together."

"Yes we will." Furious at her words, he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her.

* * *

Patrick felt the fury build as he watched the man grab his tied up fiancée and kiss her. "Mac, we need to get in there now."

Mac held Patrick back. He hated the scene that was unfolding in front of him just as much as Patrick did but he knew that Robin had seen him and would react accordingly. Robert and Anna were making their way to the back of the house while Dante prepared to bust in the front door with Mac and Patrick right behind him. "Just wait, it's almost over."

* * *

Anna worked quickly to unlock the back door to the cottage. Robert kept guard over her shoulder, making sure that no one was sneaking up on them. "Come on Anna, Emma could have picked that lock by now."

"If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it." Anna heard the final tumbler click into place and slowly turned the handle. "I want to end this as much as you do. Our daughter deserves her happy ending."

"Which I'm beginning to believe will never happen if she stays here in Port Charles." Robin had mentioned the job in Berkeley to both them and Mac.

Anna nodded her head as they entered the house. As much as she would miss Emma and Robin, she was inclined to agree with him. "We can discuss that later – right now we need to get Robin away from this madman."

"Words we say way too often." Robert listened closely and nodded down the hallway. "They are this way."

* * *

Manrico pulled back and smiled at Robin. "I know we can be happy together – just give us a chance."

She smiled back at him. "Come here."

He closed his eyes and moved back towards her for another kiss when he felt something strike him in the forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw the mark on Robin's forehead and the tears in her eyes from the obvious pain the headbutt she had given him had caused her. Anger overwhelmed him and he slapped her hard across the face, knocking Robin and her chair to the ground.

Moments later the front door flew open and gunfire filled the cottage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Robin!" Patrick followed Mac and Dante into the cabin and ran to his ex-wife's side. Robin lay unconscious on the floor, still tied to the chair. He looked at Mac. "Help me get her loose."

Dante pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and handed it to Patrick. Working quickly, Patrick cut the rope off of Robin and laid her on the floor. He saw a bruise forming on her forehead from where she had head butted Manrico and another bruise on her cheek from where he had struck her. "Come on Robin."

"How is she?" Mac knelt down next to Patrick as the doctor inspected his niece.

"She may have a concussion – I won't know anything until I can get her to the hospital and get her checked out." He turned to Dante. "Get me an ambulance here now!"

"You really need to start saying please." The voice was weak but it was definitely Robin's.

Patrick relaxed a little bit as she woke up. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Got a headache." She started to sit up but got dizzy. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and regain her balance.

"That's what you get for using your head as a weapon." Patrick pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I'm a Scorpio – we're a hard headed bunch." Robin opened her eyes once more and smiled at her uncle. "Right Mac?"

"Damn straight." Mac took Robin's hand in his and squeezed it tight.

Robert joined his brother. "Dante is outside calling Jordan but he said the ambulance is on the way."

Robin looked up at her father and saw her mother standing behind him. "No ambulance."

"You are going to the hospital in the ambulance and getting a CT and a full workup – that is not negotiable." Patrick kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "We haven't come this far to lose you now."

Robin knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine." She looked at her father. "Where is Manrico?" The last thing she remembered was him hitting her.

Robert gave Anna a sideways glance before answering his daughter. "Manrico won't be a problem anymore."

Anna saw the look in her daughter's eyes. "He was going to attack you and we had to stop him."

"He's dead?"

"Yes sweetheart." Robert had fired the fatal shot. The man had been reaching for a knife as Robert and Anna entered the room and Robert wasn't taking any chances with Robin's life.

Robin nodded her head, a mixture of emotions running through her. Despite her parents chosen line of work, Robin had always been and always would be a healer – the loss of any life would always be upsetting to her. However, Manrico had not been mentally stable and the danger he posed to her and her family was something she could not ignore. She, Emma and Patrick were safer now that he was gone and she did feel a twinge of relief at the realization. "I understand."

Sirens filled the air and Robin covered her ears – they hurt her head. The sirens shut off and less than a minute later the paramedics came in and began treating Robin. "Dr. Scorpio, we need to take you to the hospital to get checked out."

Robin didn't even get a chance to answer him before Patrick picked her up in his arms and set her down on the cot. "I'm going with her."

They medic began securing her to the cot. "Of course Dr. Drake."

Patrick turned back to the group assembled at the cottage. "I'll see you all at the hospital."

"We'll be there as soon as we get everything wrapped up here." Anna took a short walk over to the cot and hugged her little girl. "You do what the doctors say. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Ma'am, we need to go." The men moved the cot out of the cottage, Patrick holding Robin's hand as they left the building.

Anna turned back to the men. "Let's get this over with boys – I want to spend some time with our girl."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin knocked on Obrecht's door and listened for permission to enter. "Komm herein."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Learn English already." Robin stepped into the room and politely stood in the doorway.

"Dr. Scorpio-Drake, you are a few minutes late." Obrecht stood up to close the door.

"Well I was a patient and just got my release papers a few minutes ago." Robin pointed at the bandage on her forehead. "I came straight from my room." After a full workup, Robin had been kept in the hospital overnight for observation but her CT scans were clear and Marucci had seen no reason why she shouldn't be released.

"I can see that." Obrecht shut the door and went back to her desk. "So, what have you been up to?"

"A little of this, a little of that." Robin shook her head, she didn't believe for a second that Obrecht wasn't well aware of Robin's recent imprisonment. "I was kidnapped and forced to be the in-house doctor for Helena Cassadine and Jerry Jacks."

Obrecht looked down at her desk and began shuffling through some paperwork. "Yes, I believe I did hear something about that regrettable business."

"You must have let your subscription to the Legion of Doom newsletter lapse." Robin couldn't resist being a little snarky to the woman.

Leisel let the comment go. "Surely you didn't come here to relive old times."

Robin took a deep breath. "No, I want to talk to you about returning to General Hospital."

Patrick ran down the hall, hoping to get to the meeting to stop Robin from accepting any offer Obrecht had extended. His father had contacted him and the offer to both Patrick and Robin for the co-Chiefs of Staff position in Berkeley had been upped once more and, after last night, Patrick was going to suggest that they take it.

He would always have a soft spot in his heart for Port Charles, it was where he had met the love of his life, become a father and reconnected with his own father. It had also brought Matt into his life, the brother he had never thought he had wanted but there had also been years of pain and heartache. His wife had been kidnapped three times in the past four years, all by people who regularly came to this town. He had lost a son and thought he had lost his wife, both by violent means. It was time for him and Robin to start over and Port Charles was the last place they needed to be when they did it.

Robin's head turned when her once and future husband burst through the office door. Obrecht glared at the man. "What do you want?"

Patrick took his place by Robin's side. "I just wanted to see how things were going." He kept his voice calm, trying not to let his true feelings become apparent.

Obrecht walked over to the shut the door once more as she spoke. "It's just a shame that Dr. Scorpio-Drake cannot understand the current situation."

Even though Patrick wanted Robin to turn down the job he was still offended by her words. "And what situation is that?"

"We would be happy to have Dr. Scorpio-Drake back on staff."

"But…" Patrick knew that there was more to the story than Obrecht was saying.

Robin turned to him. "But I would have to take a cut in pay."

He was incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid Dr. Drake." Obrecht didn't understand the couple's feelings. "This hospital is on an austerity budget and new hires are not making what they once were."

"She's a proven asset not a new hire."

"Who has barely graced us with her presence in four years."

Patrick couldn't believe how easy Obrecht was making it for him and Robin to walk away from GH. "Because she was kidnapped and held hostage, something you know all about since you were one of the people who kidnapped her."

"Please Dr. Drake, water under the bridge. The hospital cannot be held responsible for the vagrancies of the doctor's personal lives."

"That's not all – Obrecht also said that there will be no research."

Patrick was absolutely dumbstruck at how truly short-sighted Obrecht was being. "Do you understand what you are doing here? She is a genius doctor – she would take this hospital to the next level."

"My offer stands." Obrecht headed to the office door. "If you think you can find something better, feel free to look." She opened the door. "Now, if you don't mind – I have other things to do. Please let me know by the end of the week what your decision is."

Patrick smirked at her. "Don't worry – you'll have your answer by the end of the day."

Robin heard the tone in his voice and realized that he had heard from his father again. "Yes you will."

They left the Obrecht's office and headed to Patrick's. They were no sooner in the door when she turned to her fiancée and smiled. "Noah?"

"Yep – they upped our starting salaries and the bonus." Patrick led her to the couch and sat down with her. "This is your decision – if you want to stay here and work at GH, I will understand but I think we need a new start as a family. Someplace without all the bad memories and constant reminders of the hell we have been through."

Robin considered what he was saying. "I think you are right – we need to leave Port Charles and the mobs and the spies and the Cassadines behind us. This is a great opportunity for both of us and we have family out there. Besides – I want to see the look on Obrecht's face when she realizes that she has just lost the best neurosurgeon in the country."

"Hey, we just did what she said – found something better." Patrick stood up and locked the door. "But before we leave, I do want one more consult at GH."

Robin winked at him. "Get over here Dr. Drake."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Alright Dad, I'll let Robin know." Patrick was finishing accepting the offer from Noah. "I love you too and we will see you soon."

"Let Robin know what?" Robin was packing up some of Patrick's belongings from the office while listening to his conversation. After making love in his office for the last time, the couple had decided to visit the supply closet to find a couple of boxes for his things but had been sidetracked by old memories and had one more quick consult in there for old times sake.

"Apparently there is a problem with staffing at the hospital and they need us to start ASAP. The board got the funding but we will have to start in two days or the deal expires and we will have to find new jobs." Noah hated putting the couple in that position but he had an obligation to his current employer.

"But they gave us until the end of the week to make our decision." Robin was confused by this change of events.

"Yes but one of their research physicians quit without warning and one of the benefits of hiring us was getting a world class researcher to help with consults as well as doing their duties as co-chief of staff." Patrick understood the urgency. "They already have temporary housing set up for us."

"But we haven't even told Emma yet." Robin hated blindsiding her little girl this way.

"Emma will go wherever you go." Patrick had no doubts that their daughter would be surprised but the move would be good for her. "Plus we'll promise to get her a puppy and let her help pick out the new house."

"We need to tell my parents and Mac." The adults may be harder hit by their decision than anyone.

"They knew we were considering it." Patrick pulled Robin into his arms and held her close. "This is a new start for us and I think everyone knows it is the best move."

"I know." Robin put a few more things in the box and looked around his office. "I think that's it. Should we go tell Obrecht the good news?"

"What good news?" Patrick had left his office door open while they packed up their things and Liesel stood in the doorway. "Why are you packing up your things?"

"We took your advice – we found something better." Robin leaned into Patrick as she smiled at Obrecht. "We leave Port Charles for good tomorrow."

Obrecht walked into the office and shook her head. "You may be leaving Port Charles but Dr. Drake is under contract and I am sure the board will have no problems suing him for breach if he leaves."

"There is just one small problem with that Dr. O." Patrick knew she hated that nickname. "My contract expired at the beginning of December. I took a 30-day extension while I considered my options but that extension ended today. I am free to work wherever I choose and I choose to work with my wife."

Obrecht glared at the couple. "Very well, well I hope it is worth losing your seniority here at General Hospital. Please keep in mind that we will not hold your position open for you. If you leave, you will come back as a new hire."

Patrick couldn't help but laugh a little at the woman. "I am well aware of that."

"Then I guess there is nothing else to say but goodbye. Hopefully you will treat your new Chief of Staff better than you have treated me."

Robin's smile grew. "Trust me, we will."

"Well, if that is all, good luck to you both." Obrecht spat the words at them as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Robin turned around in Patrick's arms and began giggling. "That was a lot more fun than I had thought it would be."

Patrick kissed her. "Yes it was. Let's get girl from school and head home – we have some packing to do."

* * *

"I don't understand." Emma stood by the couch and took off her coat. "Why did you get me from school early?"

Robin sat down on the couch and patted the cushion. "Sit down baby." She waited for Emma and Patrick to both join her before continuing. "You know how daddy and I have been talking to you about maybe going to work in California with Grandpa Noah and Uncle Matt?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, you said you would talk to that mean woman daddy works with and see if you could work with daddy first. Did you talk to her?"

"Yes baby and she was not really nice about my coming back to work there." Robin looked at Patrick who jumped in.

"The truth is that your mommy and I think that we need a new start away from Port Charles." Patrick really wanted Emma to understand.

"Is this because mommy got hurt last night?" Anna had worked with the police to keep what happened with Manrico out of the press. Emma had been told that Robin was in a minor accident but was doing fine.

Patrick decided to be as honest with his daughter as possible. "Partly, yes, but we also want to spend some time with Grandpa Noah and Uncle Matt. Plus, this new job is a really good opportunity for me and mommy."

Emma took a moment to think about what her parents were saying. "But what about Grandma Anna and Uncle Mac?"

"They will come to see us all the time and we will visit them too." Robin hugged Emma. "Do you know that Grandma Anna used to live in London and we still saw her at least once or twice a year? If we could do that when she in another country, imagine how many visits we can do when we are just across the coast from each other. And Uncle Mac will definitely be out to visit. Georgie is in Seattle so he can see both of you in one trip."

"Disneyland is in California, right?" Emma had begun doing research when her parents first talked to her about the job offer.

"Yes." Patrick laughed.

"When would we have to leave?"

"Well, they need us to start as soon as possible so we would have to fly out tomorrow night so mommy and I can start work in two days." The hospital had first class tickets for the family on one of the last flights out tomorrow night. Patrick smiled at Robin. "The movers will pack everything up this weekend and send our stuff and cars to California for us."

"But what about the wedding?" Emma wanted her parents married again as soon as possible.

"We can do it in California…" Robin began to explain but Emma cut her off.

"No, you are getting married in Port Charles." Emma jumped off the couch and picked up her mom's phone. "We'll just have to do it tomorrow."

"Emma, there is just not enough time." Robin loved that her daughter was so insistent on reuniting her parents but Robin wasn't certain that they had the time to put together a wedding.

"Yes we do." Emma searched through her mom's contacts and called up her cousin. "You are getting married tomorrow or my name isn't Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robin opened the front door and smiled at the assembled group on her front porch. "Thank you for coming over so quickly. Come in."

She stood back and let her parents, Mac and Felicia walk in. Mac was the last one through the door and hugged Robin. "Hello sweetheart – what was so important that we had to come over right away? Does it have something to do with the wedding because I will have you know that I am fully ordained and ready to go."

Robin laughed at her uncle. "Well the wedding is part of it. Everyone have a seat please." She walked over to the chair at the far end of the room and sat down in Patrick's lap.

"Where's Emma?" Anna looked around for their granddaughter, surprised the little girl wasn't waiting for them at the door.

"She's out with Maxie doing some last minute things for the wedding." Robin looked at Patrick. "Which is why you are here – we have moved up the wedding to tomorrow."

Anna exchanged knowing looks with Robert and Mac. "Is there any particular reason why?"

"Robin and I have accepted the positions in Berkeley. Obrecht's offer to Robin was insulting to say the least and we need a new start." Patrick put his arms around Robin, holding her close to him. "Someplace away from the drama of the last five years. A new home, new jobs and even a new puppy for Emma."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes while the news sank in. Finally, Robert looked at Anna and Mac and then turned to his daughter. "What do you need us to do?"

"You're not upset?" Robin had expected more of a fight.

"We will miss having you guys here in Port Charles but after everything that has happened, we understand why this is a good move for you." Anna smiled at Robin. "Besides you will only be one short flight away."

"Yeah, it's not like I have to change planes three times to see you like I did when you lived in Paris." Mac grinned at his niece.

Robin shook her head. "Never going let that go, are you?"

"Not on your life." Mac stood up and walked over to the couple. Robin stood up and he hugged her close. "I want you to be happy and safe Robin. We will miss you and Emma like crazy but we support your decision."

Patrick stood up behind his fiancée and feigned a look of hurt. "What about me?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "You too Drake, I guess." He held out his hand and waited for Patrick to shake it. "You better take good care of my girls and remember that me and her parents are only a flight away."

"Robin and Emma are my world Mac – I will do anything and everything I can to make sure we have a safe, normal life." Patrick understood where Mac's hesitation came from – he had let Robin down too many times to count over the past 10 years but he was going to spend the rest of his life proving how much he loved her.

Felicia walked over to them. "So what can we do?"

Robin shook her head. "You need to ask Maxie. I was told that all I needed to do was put on my dress and show up."

"Then let's call my daughter and get the show on the road." Felicia hugged Robin. "I am so happy for you – you are finally getting your happy ending."

Robin wrapped Patrick's arms tight around her and smiled. "Yes I am."

* * *

Robin went over her checklist one more time. "The movers will be here this weekend to pack up all the furniture and get the cars. Mac and Felicia will be here to help them and make sure everything is done right."

"And we have our bags packed for the flight tomorrow." Patrick walked over to her and kissed her neck. "Maxie has everything ready for the wedding."

"Great idea telling people that this is was our going away party – that way we can surprise them." Patrick and Robin decided to keep things as low key as possible – a formal going away dinner with a surprise wedding seemed to be a way to do that.

"Well I do love surprises – like what did you pack in your bag for our wedding night?" He had let Robin pack their bags for the trip out.

"Good things come to he who waits - you will find out tomorrow night." Robin was still checking off items on the list. "What time is everyone going to be here tomorrow?"

"Not until noon," Patrick took the tablet from her hand and set it down on the dresser, "which means we have time in the morning to double check the list. Right now I want to spend some time with my beautiful once and future wife."

Robin let him lead her to the bed. "I can't believe that this is our last night in this house." She laid down with him on the bed. "We have had some good times here."

Patrick laid down next to her and propped his head up on his hand. "And some really bad times. I still remember coming here for the first time after the lab explosion – I still couldn't believe you were gone. I saw you everywhere." He reached over and gently stroked her hair. "In our bedroom, the living room, the shower…"

"The shower?" Robin rolled over and gently stroked his face.

"We have a lot of good memories in that shower. The next place definitely has to have a shower big enough for two." He leaned over a kissed her. "I love you Robin, so much, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"You need to do me a favor – this is our new start so let's not dwell on the past. We need to concentrate on our future and leave this baggage behind in Port Charles." He nodded in agreement and Robin kissed him once more. "You know what I am thinking?"

He leaned back over and kissed her neck. "What?"

"I'm thinking that our temporary housing may not have a shower built for two so this may be our last chance to take a shower together for a while." Robin got off the bed and headed to their bathroom. "Care to join me?"

Patrick didn't need to be asked twice – he jumped off the bed and joined Robin in the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The doorbell rang and Emma came running out of the kitchen. "I got it!" She opened up the door and saw Liz and Epiphany standing there. "Come in."

The two nurses walked in and were surprised to see chairs set up, a runner on the floor and flowers everywhere. Liz looked at Epiphany in surprise. "Did you know…"

"No, I did not." Epiphany looked down at the little girl she helped deliver seven years ago. "Emma, what is going on?"

"It's a wedding!" The little girl giggled happily as she told them the news. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

"That's wonderful!" Liz was thrilled her friends had found their way back to each other.

"Yes it is." Patrick walked into the room and smiled at his daughter. "I think Maxie needs your help in the kitchen."

"Yes Daddy."

Emma ran off towards the kitchen while Patrick gave the women his best smirk. "Ladies, may I take your coats?"

"Don't you look nice Dr. Drake – no tuxedo this time?" Epiphany handed Patrick her coat as she looked him up and down. Patrick was dressed in a simple dress shirt and jacket, no tie.

"We are going a little less formal." He hugged the older woman. "Thank you for coming."

"I haven't missed any of your weddings yet." Epiphany laughed. "Now where is the beautiful wife-to-be of yours?"

"She is in our room and I know she would love to see you." Patrick pointed to the stairs. "Upstairs, door at the end of the hall."

Epiphany didn't need to be told twice. "Then I better go check on Dr. Scorpio. Are you coming Liz?"

Liz handed Patrick her coat and shook her head. "I'll be up in a minute – I want to talk to Patrick first."

Epiphany nodded her head in understanding. While Patrick and Robin had been finding their way back to each other, Liz had lost her fiancée. Sam had figured out that Liz knew all along that Jake was Jason and had exposed the nurse. Jason couldn't forgive her betrayal, the fact that she had kept him from his family, and had left her.

Liz waited until Epiphany was headed up the stairs before she spoke again. "First of all, congratulations to you and Robin both. Not only on the marriage but also on the new jobs."

"Thank you." Patrick took a step forward. "I heard about you and Jason – I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Liz took a deep breath and began her apology. "Patrick, I need you to know that if I thought for even a second that Jason was connected to Robin staying away…"

"I know Liz." Despite everything the woman had done recently, she was still one of his first friends when he came to Port Charles. Her support through the years, especially when he thought Robin was dead, was something he would never forget. "That is why I invited you today. If I thought for even one second that you knew about what was going on with Robin, I would never forgive you."

"And I would understand completely. It would be the least that I deserved." Tears came to Liz's eyes. "I knew that Nikolas knew the truth but I didn't even suspect that it involved Robin. And I shouldn't have encouraged you to propose to Sam – that was my own insecurity pushing you to do something you clearly weren't ready for."

"Look, in the end I made the decision to propose on my own. Would I have proposed if I had known Jason was alive – absolutely not. The only thing that bothers me is how you could let Emma get close to Sam when you knew that she was going to leave me once the truth came out." Patrick was glad Emma had her mom back but she had gotten close to Sam and now, like Sabrina, Sam was out of her life. "Emma didn't deserve that Liz."

Liz's tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "No, she is amazing little girl and I should have never let that happen. I should have told the truth the moment I found out but you and Sam seemed so happy and I truly thought that Robin was happy in Paris, I guess I let myself be convinced that it was the right decision."

Patrick knew Liz well enough to know that she often made bad choices for what she thought were the right reasons. Besides, he knew she was already paying a high price for her deception. Jason had left her and most of the town hated her for her participation in the cover up. He changed the subject. "How is Jake doing?"

Liz smiled at him. "Adjusting – I have arranged for him to start seeing a therapist and I am getting me and the boys into family counseling. I even talked to Lucky the other night and he is going to come home so that he can attend some sessions with us. I am doing what I should have been doing instead of trying to hang on to a man that wasn't mine to begin with – taking care of my boys."

"That's great Liz." Both of them were surprised to hear Jason's voice come from the kitchen doorway.

Patrick leaned over and hugged Liz. "I have to check on Robin." He turned to Jason and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming – it means a lot to Robin to have you here."

"I owe her – she saved my life." He put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. "The place looks nice."

"Yeah, Emma and Maxie did a great job." Patrick heard the door. "I need to get that but please have a seat – we will start in a few minutes."

Patrick opened the front door to let in Mac and Felicia while Jason talked to Liz for a minute. "How are the boys doing?"

"Okay – we are figuring it out. How is Danny?"

"He is great." His smile filled his face. "Sam and I took him to the zoo the other day and he absolutely loved the penguins."

Liz tried not to sound upset. "You and Sam?"

"Yes, we thought it would be good for Danny to have some time with both of his parents." Jason still didn't have his memories back but there was something comfortable about being with Sam and Danny.

"That's great." Liz sighed. "I'm going to go check on the bride – see if she needs anything. I'll see you around."

Jason nodded his head. "I'll see if Maxie needs me to run any last minute errands. See you Liz."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Now I feel silly." Carly sat down in her chair next to Sonny and pouted.

"Why?" Sonny was thrilled that Robin was getting a new start. He had to agree with everyone that leaving Port Charles was in Robin and her family's best interest. She deserved a new life with the man she loved and her daughter. Carly and Robin had even managed to become civil to each other and Robin was leaving town on her own terms for once.

"The cake Sonny. It says 'Bon Voyage'." Carly continued to pout while her husband rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"So that really isn't appropriate for a wedding." She crossed her arms. "If I had known that they were getting married I could have arranged for an actual wedding cake."

"Actually," Jason sat down next to Carly, "Bon Voyage works too. It means good journey and marriage is a journey." There was limited seating in the room and the only other open space in the room was next to Liz so Jason had picked the lesser of two evils.

"See – it works." Sonny leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Now just enjoy the wedding."

Patrick stood in the front of the room with Mac, anxiously waiting for Robin. "Thank you again Mac for doing this for us."

Mac smiled at Patrick. "I would do anything for my girls Patrick, you know that."

"I know…"

"Let me finish." Mac's gaze turned steely for just a moment. "You have been granted another chance with my niece and it doesn't matter if you are across town or the country – you hurt her again and you will have me to deal with. Understand?"

Patrick swallowed. "Yes sir."

Mac smiled. "Good." He slapped Patrick on the back. "Now let's get you married."

Patrick turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway with a little basket in her hands. She smiled at her dad and began walking towards him, slowly tossing out flower petals as she made her way down the runner. She reached her dad and hugged him and then took a seat in the front row. Patrick turned his attention back to the doorway, smiling as Robin appeared with her parents standing behind her.

"You ready to do this luv?" Robert took her right arm while Anna took her left.

"More than ready." Robin smiled at Patrick and began making her way to him. It took less than a minute for her to join him in front of her uncle. "Hi."

"Hi." Patrick smiled at the beautiful woman standing before him. She was breathtaking in her dark blue dress with her hair down. He reached up and tucked a wayward strand behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

Robin giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself." She handed her bouquet to her mother who took it and Robert and sat down next to their granddaughter.

Patrick took her hands in his and looked at Mac. "Let's get married."

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the reuniting in marriage of Robin and Patrick." Mac smiled at niece. "Let's keep this short and sweet since you guys have a flight to catch. Robin and Patrick, I understand you have written your own vows."

Patrick nodded. "For most of my life I didn't believe in second chances. I had a lot of important people in my life that left so when the opportunity came to give or get a second chance, I let it go, whether I didn't believe the other person deserved or I deserved it. But I got to have a second chance with you."

Robin interrupted, laughing. "A third."

"A third and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Robin, you make me want to be a better person, you make me want to be a better man, you make me want to be a better father and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much, I love you more than I can say."

Robin wiped away a tear. "Okay, my turn. All that time that I spent away, you know I had to live on my memory about the time that we fell in love and our first wedding."

Emma interrupted this time. "And the second."

Everyone laughed as Robin continued. "I would try to imagine you in the morning with your hair all messed up and how you would read to Emma in your monster voice and how you would cheat at board games."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "Eh."

"And how we would just cuddle together on the couch and watch scary movies. I would think about that all the time and it would seem like the memory would just slip further and further away and, now that I'm here, and I'm back I can see in every single detail how lucky I am." She took a handkerchief and wiped the tears off her face. "And now that you and Emma and I are back together, all that other stuff, that's the memory."

Everyone wiped away their tears as Mac continued on with the ceremony. "Patrick, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Patrick tightened his grip on Robin's hand. "I do."

Mac turned to Robin. "Robin, do you take Patrick to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Robin bit her lip and smiled at Patrick. "Yes, I do."

"May we have the rings?"

A panic look filled Maxie's face. "Oh my God, I forgot the rings."

"I didn't." Patrick turned to Felicia who handed him the rings. "New rings for a new life."

Mac nodded his head, grateful that the doctor had thought about it. "Patrick, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Patrick slid the ring on Robin's finger as he said the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Mac turned to Robin. "Robin, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Robin took the ring and slowly slid it onto Patrick's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Mac proudly finished the ceremony. "By the powers vested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The words were barely out of his mouth and Patrick had Robin in his arms. Moving slowly, savoring every moment, Patrick once again kissed his bride.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Everyone mingled around the table eating after Robin, Emma and Patrick had cut the cake. Patrick and Robin were toasted with champagne while Emma joined in with sparkling cider.

Robin felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Sonny sitting there in his wheelchair. "Congratulations."

She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you and you too. I hope you and Carly are happy together." She still couldn't believe that she truly felt that way but she did.

Sonny took a moment to just stare at the woman standing before him – so different and yet still the same as she was when he first met her as a teenager years ago. "I've been meaning to talk to you since you got back, to see how you are doing. How is your viral load?"

Robin shook her head at him. She expected him to ask her about her status. "Still undetectable – Helena needed me healthy so I could work for her. Jerry on the other hand could not have cared less. If Mac, my parents and Patrick hadn't come when they did…"

"But they did." He took her hands in his. "They did and you are back where you belong – with your husband and daughter. I just wish you weren't leaving home so soon after getting back."

"Sonny, Patrick and Emma are my home, not Port Charles."

"I get it." Sonny let go of her hands and backed up his chair a few feet. He waited for Robin to follow him before speaking again, a little softer this time. "Since I didn't know this was a wedding and I didn't bring a gift for you, how about I arrange for something to happen to Jerry? Give you the gift of peace."

Robin rolled her eyes. Sadly, some things would never change and Sonny's mobster life was one of those things. "I took an oath to save lives and that includes having anyone die on my behalf. What happened with Manrico was unfortunate but happened because he was armed and threatening me. Jerry is in a maximum security prison with no assets, no one to turn to and no way of hurting me. Let the law handle him."

Sonny nodded his head. "Fine but if you ever change your mind, just ask. It would give me great pleasure to rid the world of that sadistic son of a bitch once and for all."

"I am asking you, as a gift to me, to let the WSB and Frisco take care of Jerry." Robin felt Patrick put his arms around her. "Did you get enough cake?"

"More than enough." He rocked her just a little bit as he regarded Sonny. He had heard Sonny's offer and was proud of his wife for turning him down. He hated Jerry more than Sonny did but he and Robin were dedicated to saving lives. "I just wanted to remind you that the car will be here in two hours to get us."

"Yeah doc, can't believe you are leaving me in the middle of my recovery." Sonny was attempting to joke but it fell flat.

"You'll be fine Sonny and besides, I go where Robin goes. I am not letting her get away from me again." He kissed the back of his wife's head.

"That is because you are a smart man." Sonny sighed. "We should get going but give me a call sometime and let me know how you are doing, okay?"

Robin nodded her head. "I will and let me know when Michael's baby comes."

Sonny plastered a smile on his face as he regarded his old friend. There was no need to tell Robin that the baby wasn't Michael's. "I will."

Carly walked over and stood behind Sonny. "Max is here with the car." She smiled at the newlyweds. "Congratulations and good luck with everything in California."

"Thank you Carly." Robin gave the couple one last smile as they turned to leave. "One goodbye down."

"Liz? Are you leaving?" Robin saw Liz sneak off to the hallway to grab her and Epiphany's coats.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Epiphany home and then enjoy a quiet evening at home alone since Grams has the boys." Liz hugged Robin. "I am so happy for you and I want you to know that if I had had even a clue that Helena…"

"I know Liz." Patrick had come to Robin after his talk with Liz and discussed it briefly with her. Robin understood enough from the conversation how truly sorry Liz was for her recent behavior. "I can't say that I am happy about what you did or can even understand why you did it but I also know you are doing what you can to fix it. Concentrating on the boys is a good start."

"I think so too." Liz was relieved that Robin didn't just rip into her.

"And who knows, maybe you and Lucky can see what happens when he comes back to town." Robin had always believed that Lucky was Liz's soulmate – not Jason.

"I don't know – right now I am concentrating on me and my boys but if you and Patrick can find your way back to each other, maybe we can too." Liz and Lucky had been talking on the phone quite a lot lately. Lucky had always kept in constant contact with the boys but now they talked after the boys went to bed.

Liz had one more question she needed answered. "Have you talked to Nikolas at all?"

Robin shook her head. "Patrick and him had it out the other day and Patrick made it very clear that he was not to come anywhere near me again."

"How does that make you feel?" Liz knew how close Robin and Nikolas had been over the years. "The man did help save you from Jerry a few years ago."

"Yes but that man, the one who helped save me from Jerry, that man would have never done what Nikolas has been doing. I mean, stealing ELQ from the Quartermaines and lying about Jason being alive – the Nikolas I knew would never have done that." Robin shook her head sadly. "As much as I don't want to believe it, I can't help but think that Nikolas knew what Helena was doing and chose to ignore it."

"I am so sorry Robin." Liz started to cry again. "If I had known…"

Robin hugged her old friend again. "I know Liz."

"Would you two stop all this blubbering?" Epiphany walked over and smiled at the two women. "She is moving to California not Timbuktu."

Robin laughed before favoring Epiphany with a quick hug. "What are you going to do without Patrick there to harass you every day?"

"He wasn't much fun after you left anyhow." Epiphany smiled at the young doctor. "I am so glad I didn't have to break your neck."

"Me too." Robin looked back at Patrick who was talking to her father. "Thank you for putting up with us for all those years."

"Well it was never boring. Now you take that wonderful husband and amazing daughter and enjoy your new life together. You've earned it." Epiphany kissed Robin on the cheek then turned to Liz. "Now let's go – I've got a bottle of wine and a good book waiting at home for me."

"Yes ma'am." Liz saluted the older nurse and threw Robin one last smile. "I love you and I will talk to you soon."

"Love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jason threw on his jacket and was headed for the door when he heard a familiar voice call to him. "Jason, wait a second."

Robin kissed Patrick on the cheek before joining Jason at the front door. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

"I just," he looked back at Robin's family putting away the chairs, "you need to get going to the airport and…"

"I'm glad you came." She reached up and impulsively hugged him. "Even if you don't remember why, it means a lot to me that you were here."

He smiled at her shyly. "I was glad to be here for you too." Reaching down, he took her hand. "You look amazingly happy."

"I am amazingly happy." She sighed. "And I want you to be too. I understand that you and Sam have been spending some time together."

"Yes and it has been very nice."

"Any old feelings resurfacing?" Robin winked jokingly at him.

Jason's heart stopped as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. "A few but I'll figure it out." The truth was that he recently had recovered memories of both Robin and Sam and both had brought out feelings in him that he needed to sort through. "Now promise me that you will have a great life in California with your husband and daughter."

"That's the plan." Robin gave him one last smile. "And you promise that if you have a memory that you need help with or if you are ever out my way that you will call?"

"I promise." Jason leaned down and gave Robin a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye Jason."

* * *

"I'm not ready to do this." Mac held Robin close as he slowly rocked her in his arms. "I just got you back and I am already saying goodbye again."

"Uncle Mac, I'm only going to be a flight away if you want to see me and we still have the phone and skype and…"

"And it's not the same." He pulled back and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I truly believe that this is the right move for you and Emma."

"And Patrick." Robin shook her head at her uncle.

"And Patrick." Mac added grudgingly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I have had either you or Emma here in Port Charles with me every day for the last ten years and I am going to miss you both a lot more than I could ever say."

"We are going to miss you too." Robin felt tears coming to her eyes once more. Mac, more than anyone, had been there for her and her family through the years and taking Emma away from him was hard on her.

"You are more than I could have ever wanted or hoped for. You pushed me, forcing me to grow up and be the man I never thought I could be." He looked at Patrick. "Seems that Patrick and I do have something in common after all."

Robin wiped away a tear. "More than one thing."

"That's debatable – anyway, because of you, I had the confidence to be a father to Maxie and Georgie. You and Emma are two of the best things in my life and it doesn't matter how far away you are, one phone call and I will be at your side – no questions asked." Mac kissed Robin's cheek and hugged her one last time. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mac." She heard a familiar set of footsteps come up behind her and instinctively leaned back into the waiting arms of her husband. "You will have to come out when we get our new house to make sure everything is up to your standards."

"Count on it." Mac stuck out his hand. "Patrick, take care of my girls."

Patrick shook it. "I will Mac – I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Mac smiled at his wife. "Felicia, we need to get going."

Felicia handed Mac his coat. "I know dear." She pulled Robin into a hug. "If you need anything, anything at all, you just call and we will be there for you. I love you."

Robin hugged her aunt back. "I love you too."

"Maxie? Are you riding with us?" Felicia watched her daughter talking to Emma.

"Yes Mom, be right there." Maxie turned back to Emma. "Now, you promise to wear the outfit I picked out for you for the first day of school?"

"I promise." Emma gave her cousin a hug. "Thank you for helping mommy and daddy get married today."

"It was my pleasure. I will see you soon." Maxie walked over to Robin and Patrick. "You take good care of my cousins – they deserve the best."

"And I will make sure they get it." Patrick briefly released his hold on Robin to hug Maxie and Felicia goodbye. "Thank you for everything – not just today but for the past ten years. I honestly don't know what we would have done without you here to help us. You have always been one of mine and Robin's biggest supporters and I truly appreciate it. When I thought Robin was dead, you were there by mine and Emma's sides and made sure we knew we weren't alone. I will never be able to repay you for everything you have done for us."

Mac got choked up at the man's pronouncement. True, Patrick had let Robin down in many major ways over the years but he had also loved Robin in a way no man ever had. His love for Robin and his complete devastation when he thought she was dead was something Mac would never forget. "We're family – it's what we do. Now, we are going to head out but I expect you to text me and let me know that you made it out there in one piece."

"I will." Robin hugged Maxie. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

"I love you too." Maxie smiled at Robin one last time before turning to her parents. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff – they have a plane to catch. Let's go."

Robin let Patrick wrap his arms around her as she watched Mac, Felicia and Maxie leave the house. "I'm going to miss them."

"I know you will but we still have two goodbyes left before we can leave." Patrick turned her around in his arms. "Are you ready?"

"Not even close but it's time." Robin kissed Patrick and then headed over to say goodbye to her parents.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You know, there are flights leaving the Port Charles airport every hour so you don't have to take this one." Robert winked at his daughter as he tried to convince her to stay a little longer. As much as he knew that this was a good move for Robin and her family, he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. "We could maybe go have a drink…"

"Dad, this is the last flight we can take and still get a decent night's sleep before work." Robin shook her head at him. "Plus Noah and Matt are picking us up at the airport for a late dinner when we get there. They wanted to do something special for us since they couldn't make it to the wedding."

"But…"

"Dad, I love you and I know you love me." Robin took her father's hands in hers. "I know this is hard on you but, let's be honest, you are going to be leaving for an assignment with Frisco next week and it's not like it is any harder for you to get to Berkeley."

"That's true but it's a lot easier when my whole family is in one town." Robert squeezed Robin's hands.

"I'd say we're worth the special trip." Robin pulled her father into a hug. "Thank you for saving me."

"Hopefully I will never have to do that again." Robert hugged her close. "I am going to miss you kid. You are, without a doubt, the best thing I have ever done. I love you Robin."

"I love you too Daddy." Robin kissed his cheek and hugged him once more. As much as she loved her father, the knowledge that he would be leaving town soon made this goodbye much easier than the one she was going to have with her mom. She looked over her father's shoulder and saw Anna sitting with Emma in a chair while handing Emma an envelope.

"What is this grandma?" Emma hadn't expected any gifts today.

"Open it." Anna smiled as her granddaughter opened up the envelope and pulled out a plane ticket. "That is for you to come and visit me this summer. I already talked to your mom and dad and they thought it would be a great idea."

Emma stared at the ticket in disbelief. "Really grandma?"

"Yes." Anna couldn't help but get a little teary as she said goodbye to the little girl. She reached over and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "Promise that you will use it?"

Emma threw her arms around her grandma and hugged her close. "Of course I will. I love you."

"I love you too Emma." Anna pulled away and smiled at the little girl.

"Emma, you need to get your bag for the plane from your bedroom." Patrick walked over with his coat on and Emma's in his hand. He handed it to his daughter. "We have to leave in just a little bit."

"Yes daddy." Emma kissed her grandma. "Thank you Grandma Anna."

"You are most welcome." Anna stood up and looked at Patrick. "I guess this is almost it."

"Yes it is." He favored his mother-in-law with a smile. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, Emma and Robin. Even when Robin wasn't here you still treated me like a member of the family."

"That's because you are family." Anna hugged Patrick. "Now, you let me know if there is anything you need."

Patrick smiled at Robin as she helped Emma on with her coat. "Thank you but I already have everything I need."

Anna let go of Patrick and turned around to her daughter. She didn't even try to fight the tears as they came to her eyes. She grabbed Robin and pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't think I can do this – let you go again."

Robin began to cry as she held her mom. "I know it's hard but we are only a flight away and we will call you at least once a week – I promise."

"But I just got you back." Anna was still kicking herself for not seeing how much trouble Robin was in these past two years. "I wanted to spend some time with you and Emma going shopping or maybe getting manicures or…"

"And we can do that when you visit us in California." Robin finally managed to pull away from her mother and smiled at her. "Which better be as soon as possible. I should be able to find us a new house in no time flat and I could use your help decorating."

"You know they still make great Kevlar curtains." Anna laughed as she remembered trying to help get Robin's apartment ready for her when she was pregnant with Emma.

"The good news is that we won't need them in Berkeley." Robin wiped away her tears. "But we will need you to come and celebrate our new home with us. Promise me that you'll do that."

"I promise. I love you Robin." Anna took Robin's hand in hers and gently traced three letters on her palm. "L-U-V."

Robin took her mother's hand and did the same. "L-U-V."

Patrick looked at his watch and sighed. He hated to do interrupt this moment but they needed to get going. "Robin..."

Robin nodded her head. "I know."

Anna stepped back into her ex-husband's arms and allowed him to hold her close. "Call us as soon as you land."

"We will." Robin smiled at her parents one last time before following her husband and daughter to the door.

"Take care of our girls Drake." Robert stared Patrick down as he spoke. "We will be out to see you in a few weeks."

Patrick nodded his head. "Looking forward to it sir."

They heard the taxi honk its horn and Patrick bent down and picked up the small suitcase that contained their clothes for the next few days – everything else was being shipped over the weekend. Emma picked up her mother's bouquet and the family headed to the door. Emma took one last look at her grandparents. "See you soon!"

Both Anna and Robert waved to them as they walked out the door. Patrick followed Robin and Emma out the door and shut it behind him. He saw Robin bend over and help Emma get her hat straight on her head. "Ready to go?"

"Yes – I can't wait to see to Grandpa Noah and Uncle Matt." She stood up and put herself between her parents, slipping an arm through each parent's arm.

Patrick picked up their suitcase and smiled at Robin. "Ready for a new adventure?"

Robin smiled back at him as they headed to the cab. "Absolutely - let's go."

The End


End file.
